


鬼故事

by PAPAPapaya



Series: 相濡以沫 [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPAPapaya/pseuds/PAPAPapaya
Summary: 本文主要角色均有一定程度黑化，请谨慎阅读。





	1. Chapter 1

宽永扶着贺兰静霆在院子里逛完一圈，晒过太阳后暖暖的，总归好一些。

他长相好，也懂礼貌，碰到老人家过来搭话总要陪着聊几句，一圈走下来没几步路，倒也走了十来分钟。

修鹇没下去，一直在走廊里打电话。无非是在查谁动的手，其实查到又有什么用呢。

贺兰静霆累了。想要他死的人太多了。

推轮椅的年轻护士含羞带赧，弯腰对老人说贺兰先生没有事，就要出院了。

只有贺兰静霆自己知道，他的躯壳看似无事，不过也仅是躯壳。来人的目标本来就不是他的躯壳。

无事的躯壳下魂魄尽是破损，像个撑破了的水囊，终于兜不住，只能任由生命一点一点漏出去，有时候他错觉自己能听到滴答声，那是死亡逐渐接近的声音。

太晚了。

他总是以为自己什么都没有，只剩下时间。

如今他却连时间都没有了。

他将头侧了侧，约略对着宽永的位置。随着魂魄消散，他的感官逐渐迟钝，原来没有目力也能清晰感知的世界模糊成了一团，叫他尴尬又抗拒。

他试着拍宽永的手，结果拍在自己手肘上。

“把金花镜拿来。”

宽永也不知是喜是忧，声音微微发抖。

“是，贺兰大人。”

晚上宽永带来了花瓣浆和金花镜。他住私人病房，规矩少些，说不要打扰真的就没人来。

修鹇和宽永在外面看着。他抚上镜钮。这法术他第一次使用，不免磕磕绊绊，灵力没入镜面，流转一周，如石沉大海般无回音。他气馁，又想本来么，要找一个与他恰好合适，能补上破损的魂魄多难，金花镜才能照多远，试一试而已。

没想到镜面一闪，在窗边照出一个人影。

更没想到这人他认识。

和他一起被车撞到路边的还有两辆单车，一男一女，修鹇去摸过底，普通人。

其中一个定定看向贺兰静霆，问：“我死了吗？”

自问自答：“我在医院。”

看着自己被月光滤过的手，道：“鬼？”

贺兰静霆怕他继续逻辑推理下去，说：“还不是，不过快了。”

趁人影看过来，贺兰静霆叫他的名字：“谭嘉木。”

谭嘉木：“你是谁？”

贺兰静霆不管他防备，径自说：“你想不想活命？”

贺兰静霆：“我想活命。我们可以做一笔交易。”

他正要讲，谭嘉木打断他：“和我一起的女孩子呢？”

贺兰静霆心头蹿起怒意，他的时间太金贵，真的浪费不起。然而混迹于人类中太多年，他明白他们就是这个样子。

贺兰静霆：“你要去看看她吗？”

谭嘉木低头：“谢谢。”

魂魄总是保持生前自己以为的模样，谭嘉木穿一件系到颈子的短袖衬衫，戴深色框的眼镜，眼睫低垂，是贺兰静霆喜欢的样子。

他也不那么生气了，用金花镜的光线缠紧谭嘉木，捏着手势直接降下楼。这个法术他很得意。同族只会用缩地成寸缩短路程，他是第一个想到能用在垂直距离上的。

重症监护室占据大片地方，门是锁住的，进门是走廊，能隔着一扇巨大的玻璃窗往里望。贺兰静霆隐去身形，跨入门内。不远处的医生看着仪器。他又使了个销声的法术，指着远处病床上一个白色的影子：“那是她。”

指着旁边一个：“那是你。”

谭嘉木朝那里去，被金花镜的光线牵住了。

谭嘉木：“我能看看她吗？”

贺兰静霆按着脾气：“可以。”

他将金花镜的光线变细放松一些，束着谭嘉木送出去。谭嘉木径自到那个女孩床前，看了一会，又扫了自己一眼，回来，问：“我和你交易，你救她的命，可以吗？”

贺兰静霆：“不行。”

说完才想起人类不习惯这么直接的答案，补：“她已经死了。”

想想还是不够委婉，再补：“她的肉身还活着，但魂魄已散，死是迟早的事。”

加上一句：“迟也不会太迟，没有魂魄的肉体撑不了多久的。”

谭嘉木只从这里望着玻璃窗里面，不说话。

贺兰静霆：“你活下来，至少可以为她报仇。”

谭嘉木看他一眼，又转回头去。

贺兰静霆：“车祸不是意外。”

他慢慢讲完自己的事，从身世到狐族内斗再到这一次扮作事故却带着法术痕迹的肇事逃逸，毫无隐瞒，除了慧颜的事他说得很模糊——那是他最宝贵的回忆，一星半点都不愿意分享。

谭嘉木：“我该怎么做？”

贺兰静霆知道他已经答应了，心中暗喜。他太了解了。换里面的是慧颜，他什么都做得出来。

贺兰静霆：“全部交给我。”

贺兰静霆：“但有两件事我要先和你说清楚。”

一是魂魄——谭嘉木是人，有三魂七魄。贺兰静霆和其他狐族一样有两魂，不同的是狐族有魂无魄，而他的六识也需魂魄支持，所以能和谭嘉木互补。但混血的魂魄究竟如何无人知晓，结果未可知。

他不擅撒谎，也不愿撒谎，言明目中一魄是别人的，要还，不能拿来做修补用，但可以将目识与谭嘉木共享。反正他白天也看不见。晚上也能用，就是视力会差些。

二是性命。

贺兰静霆：“一旦以魂魄互补，你我的魂魄就是共生，二者如一，生息流转，生息滞，魂魄散。”

贺兰静霆：“换句话说：你活，我活。我死，你死。”

谭嘉木静静听完，说：“好。”

贺兰静霆心头一块大石落下，连带语气也轻快起来：“那就回我的病房去，开始吧。”

谭嘉木却楞了一楞：“能不能，等到我送走了她，再……”

贺兰静霆截住他的话：“为什么？”

又说：“她的魂魄已经没了。”

他是急不可耐，更不懂一具成了空壳的肉身有什么可等。如果有魂魄可寻也就罢了，像他去寻慧颜。明明没有。

又说：“晚一分成功的几率就低一分。如果你是等黑白无常来拘魂，不必了。她投不了胎，魂飞魄散，碎成齑粉。”

谭嘉木猛地偏过头去。贺兰静霆能看到他脖子上的筋。

他又在看那具空壳。贺兰静霆无奈，只能等。

终于等到谭嘉木扯开目光，并不看过来，侧着半张脸，无波澜地对贺兰静霆点点头。

贺兰静霆悄悄弯起嘴角。

“合作愉快。”

“合作愉快。”


	2. Chapter 2

贺兰静霆说只用三天，实际上用了六天——谭嘉木用了三天恢复意识，又用了三天醒过来。

身体陌生顿重，不似自己的，也不知道是魂魄共生的后果还是起死回生后的正常反应。他隐约见过荆浩他们，一个个套着防护服，露出眼睛，很滑稽的样子。还隐约觉得贺兰静霆一直在他身边，也许是真的，也许是魂魄共生，也许是错觉。

他醒过来，眼前还一片模糊，声音已经清楚了。病房里的电视在放本地新闻，从某某路口只需等待三十分钟跳到近日一起恶性斗殴，三人重伤，犯罪团伙未归案。

谭嘉木等了一会，眼神逐渐清明，见到自己转入的这间私人病房，又见到贺兰静霆坐在床边。

贺兰静霆白天戴墨镜，别人戴未免像地铁口拦人算命的，他戴是真称得起。

他想要侧头，被贺兰静霆伸出来的两根手指按住。贺兰静霆的手指试探着，触到他胸口，一路往上，擦过侧颈，沿着下颚滑到耳边，又一点点探到了眼睛，来回滑动，摩挲他的眼眶。

谭嘉木安静不动。

贺兰静霆靠近，微微弯下腰，在他的眼皮上吻了一下。

一股热气涌进右眼，叫他掉眼泪，洗掉最后一层翳似的东西。

贺兰静霆捂着他的右眼不让他睁开，他也就不睁开。

他说：“是你告诉他们的。”

电视上放出犯罪团伙画像，从左到右，正是荆浩二饼幺鸡阿屁。

贺兰静霆大方承认：“是。”

谭嘉木本来该问为什么。但他没问。他猜得到为什么。

贺兰静霆：“你不想要我告诉他们？”

谭嘉木摇摇头。换成平时他会拦住荆浩。这是他该做的事。他知道这一次哪怕是他也拦不住荆浩。而且他不想拦。如果不是躺在病床上，他甚至会和他们一起去。

谭嘉木：“那以后呢？”

贺兰静霆就等着他问。他猜得到。

果然贺兰静霆说：“有没有考虑过去香港？”

谭嘉木失笑：“不是打算让几个学生去帮你争地盘吧？”

贺兰静霆：“怎么会，去帮衬生意而已。”

贺兰静霆：“几个学生对上几十个人，能全身而退，还能把人打成重伤，我觉得也不错。”

语气很是满意，像买到一只称心的花瓶。

谭嘉木不想再听下去，换了个问题：“香港有什么？”

贺兰静霆：“死的那个是小角色，背后的手是从香港伸过来的。”

贺兰静霆：“南边是我的。敢从南边伸手对付我，我怎么也得去看看。”

这时候修鹇来了，带来一个眼镜盒。

贺兰静霆的手还捂在谭嘉木的右眼上，手有些凉，但很舒服。

贺兰静霆：“你慢慢地睁开眼睛，别害怕。”

谭嘉木睁开右眼，还是吓了一跳。世界陡然变了样貌，各色气团乱蹿，有没入墙中的，有融成一团变换颜色的，有消散不见的。贺兰静霆和修鹇的轮廓里也叠着气团，边缘更清晰，贺兰静霆的较修鹇的多。

“你用我的目识就等于开了天目，但你是凡人，仅能见色，不能见识。”贺兰静霆说着，从眼镜盒中取出一副和他以前一模一样的黑框眼镜，递给他，“这个能遮住天目，阻断灵气，让你像常人一样视物。”

谭嘉木将眼镜戴上，果然一切恢复原貌。

“我说过，我的眼睛是别人给的，要还的，哪怕只是目识，我也不希望你滥用。”

贺兰静霆俯下身，拉下镜框。谭嘉木赶紧闭上右眼，又被吻了一下眼睛。他的身体还没养好，只能用身体接触的方式与贺兰静霆分魂魄。

贺兰静霆挥下手，修鹇过来，扶他出去。

在外面等了一会的荆浩他们这才进来。

新闻播了一轮，又回到恶性斗殴事件上，说疑与日前一起车祸有关，又说其中一名伤者生命垂危。谭嘉木把眼镜戴回去，能清楚地看到人一个个挂着伤，阿屁还吊起来一条胳膊。

他还没说话，阿屁先抽噎了一声：“是我打的，我去自首。”

后面二饼敲他，幺鸡又敲二饼，一个个吵成一团：“是我打的，我去！”

直到荆浩不耐烦：“都他妈闭嘴！”

谭嘉木反而想笑，笑到一半成了咳：“你们是，打乱了，闹不清楚谁打的吧。”

荆浩：“是我打的。打死最好。”

其他人不说话。

“去香港吧。”谭嘉木尽量说得轻松，像在说件好事，“贺兰先生都安排好了。”

荆浩：“行啊。”

也不知道多么大的事，就这样决定了。二饼幺鸡阿屁退出去，留下荆浩，搬过来一把椅子坐到谭嘉木床边。另一边的空椅子之前坐着贺兰静霆。

荆浩：“你想好了？”

谭嘉木苦笑。看来贺兰静霆是没对荆浩交实底。

谭嘉木：“我一定要去。”

荆浩：“怎么，一见钟情啊？”

谭嘉木摇头。他应该解释。以后吧，反正以后会很长。他有点累了。

荆浩一看就是想抽烟，无处安放的两只手挪腾很久，抓起床头柜上的一颗糖，剥开塞进嘴里。

谭嘉木：“你不怪我？”

荆浩：“怪你干嘛，是她约你去的。”

谭嘉木：“葬礼怎么样？”

荆浩：“都办了。剩下的交给亲戚，他们会处理。”

谭嘉木点点头：“也好。”

又问：“那柳老师呢？”

荆浩嚼糖，嘎嘣嘎嘣响，停下，说：“柳老师怎么了？”

荆浩从高中开始明恋柳禾，为了柳禾好好读书，考上大学，过了四级之后拿着证书去献宝，好不容易有了一点点撬动的迹象，一天几遍在谭嘉木耳朵旁边念，念得他烦死了。

荆浩嘎嘣一声，又咬碎一块糖。

“这几天我就没想过柳老师的事。”荆浩说，“你看，我也没有多喜欢她。”

谭嘉木闭上眼睛。他不敢看荆浩。他内疚，没有人救得了。

荆浩把糖咽下去，将手在谭嘉木肩上放了一会，走了。

贺兰静霆又进来。

“什么时候走？”谭嘉木问，声音很弱，他的身体还很糟，“越快越好。”

贺兰静霆皱眉，走过来摸到他的手腕，又摸了一下他的脸，捏住他的下巴。

谭嘉木想要挣扎。一来他真的没力气，二来他不知道自己挣扎还有什么意义。

贺兰静霆吻上来，唇齿舌并用的吻法，险些让他喘不上气，像被吞吃，唾液搅出沫，顺着两个人唇瓣黏合的间隙往下淌，被贺兰静霆的拇指抹开，涂在他的下巴上。

他被吻得眼前发黑，一阵阵的缺氧，错觉自己要死了，这才被放开。

贺兰静霆的魂魄还是有用，他又有了点力气，勉强抬起手腕擦干净嘴和下巴。

贺兰静霆又恢复了那副温和知礼的样貌，替他整理衣服，说：“听你的。”

贺兰静霆的动作很快，傍晚他办理出院，华灯初上，车开到机场。飞机不大，但很空，荆浩他们坐在后面，他被贺兰静霆抱上飞机，坐在最前排。待了二十年的城市他不算很喜欢，但在夜空中看很美。他想他没有等到荆菁的头七。


	3. Chapter 3

飞机飞得平缓，谭嘉木还是撑不住，半途就开始昏沉。他的身体是真的不好。

贺兰静霆要来一床毯子，把他裹得紧紧的，又喂他喝水，十足深情做派。他们说好了，贺兰静霆要找一个人又不能让别的人知道自己在找这个人，他要扮成这个人。多余的他没有听。他睡着了。

贺兰静霆摸他的额头，发烫。

午夜时分飞机到港，停机坪上并排三辆黑色豪车，正中站个着抹胸裙涂大红唇的美人。

谭嘉木短暂地醒过来了一会，发现自己正被贺兰静霆抱着下舷梯，还他妈是公主抱，想挣开，又昏睡过去，是故不晓得千花看他多刺眼——多少次贺兰静霆抱慧颜都是这个姿势。

一辆车送荆浩他们去住处，一辆车送修鹇宽永，一辆车去医院。

千花想跟哪一辆贺兰静霆知道，他应该让她跟，这样才好在她面前做戏。但他不能让她跟，因为他，绝对，不愿意别人打扰他同慧颜相处的时间。

他打发千花去送荆浩他们，自己抱着谭嘉木上车。

以前他不会这样算计，更不会防着千花。可这次不一样。冲他下杀手，说背后没有青木的准许，他是不信的。

修鹇宽永就不信。都说虎毒不食子，这么多年，想下手何必让他做右祭司？何必来回地敲打赵松？何必捱到现在？

贺兰静霆闭上眼睛。他能看见了，知道从后视镜会看到自己满眼怨愤。

青木当然不想真杀了他。青木想的是他服软，是他去向父亲求助活命，是他放弃慧颜，乖乖当主祭司的继承人。

他又睁开眼睛，没有隐形眼镜修饰的瞳孔在月色下隐隐泛蓝，仿若幽冥鬼火。

青木错了。

错在以为只要代价够高，他是会放弃慧颜的。

他不会。

贺兰静霆给怀里人掖了掖毯子，手指搁在露出来的那截脖颈上，脉搏虽弱，确确实实还是在搏动着。

人类，脆弱，又鲜活。

后视镜里他满眼怜惜，也不知道是在看谁。

他在医院守了一整晚，第二天千花打着探望的旗号来，就见他坐在病床边，手里托着谭嘉木一只手，有一下没一下地摩挲那手背，对她说的话随便答应着。

千花脸色不改，交代完手底下种种事宜，说到重点：“新港正在动工的那块地常受骚扰，要不要我……”

贺兰静霆掩在睑下的眼珠子转了转，始终没有望向她。

“不用。”他说，“不是有人？让他们去。”

他将人字咬得略重，千花马上明白他的意思。

他说：“媚珠……你先收着。”

他将托着的手翻过来，拇指在掌心画圈，好像掌纹很诱人：“他重伤初愈，魂魄未定，我不想给他负担。”

千花答应，退了出去。

谭嘉木这才把手抽回去。

贺兰静霆不拦，往后一靠，双手闲闲放在扶手上，说：“醒了？”

谭嘉木醒了有一会了，贺兰静霆和千花说话，他干脆装睡。他知道贺兰静霆对千花有防备，他们的真实关系，贺兰静霆嘱咐过只有他们两个加上修鹇和宽永知道。

对千花说一套话，对荆浩他们说另一套话，不知道还有多少套，连谭嘉木都佩服他。其实谭嘉木自己也是。荆菁魂飞魄散的事他没有说。

他开口，喉咙痛得像在烧，只有气音出来：“眼镜。”

贺兰静霆起身，挡开他伸出来的手，为他把黑框眼镜戴上，又喂他喝水。

他其实不会照顾人，谭嘉木胸口给溢出来的水打湿一大片。

谭嘉木握着杯子好一会，贺兰静霆才松手让他自己喝。

谭嘉木一边嘬吸管一边问：“工地？”

贺兰静霆自己的袖口也湿了，正挽起来，答：“不是什么大事，我会叫狐族暗中盯着。”

谭嘉木：“出院了我就去找他们。”

贺兰静霆不悦：“为什么？”

“不是在演你追我？”谭嘉木说，“难道要把我关起来吗？”

宽永开车送谭嘉木去荆浩他们的住处。豪车空间大，放一辆轮椅绰绰有余。

贺兰静霆没跟来，谭嘉木觉得他好像在赌气。

车在重楼间穿行，上坡下坡。到了地方，宽永下来推轮椅。破旧楼房的电梯小得像鸽笼，味道糟污，让谭嘉木又是一阵气闷，不禁咳嗽两声。

宽永道：“贺兰先生说得对，您应该再多休息两天。”

谭嘉木摆手。语气太真挚，搞得跟贺兰静霆真的在追他一样。

进门后才发现住处本身不错，小而精致，打理得很干净。宽永打过招呼就走了。谭嘉木看几个人围过来，幺鸡还光着背，药水流到腰上，看来是在涂伤口。

阿屁：“你能，能出院？”

谭嘉木：“我又不是被关起来了。”

阿屁站在窗边，看楼下豪车匀速开走，腹诽：比较像是取保候审。

又想起几个人如今在内地都是被通缉的，就算到了香港也不敢随便上街，兄弟重聚的兴奋劲跟着黯淡下去。

估计人人都这么想。荆浩叼着支烟，不说话。

谭嘉木从旁边茶几上捡起个打火机扔过去：“工地怎么样？”

荆浩接住，咔吧一声打着火，没点烟，又合上了。

二饼代答：“四对二十，我们没吃亏。”

谭嘉木点头。

荆浩张开嘴，谭嘉木这才看到他嘴角有伤，结了一层痂。

荆浩：“今晚再去。”

谭嘉木笨拙地滑着轮椅过去，荆浩过来帮他推，两个人一起去了外面几个巴掌宽的小阳台。

轮椅有一半塞在室内，荆浩靠在旁边栏杆上，嚼着那支烟的过滤嘴。

谭嘉木：“今晚不会只有二十个人。”

荆浩：“我知道。”

谭嘉木：“今晚我也去。”

荆浩一笑，嘴角裂了，捂着脸颊说不清楚话：“得了吧，你还不如个瘸子呢。”

瘸子是说阿屁，刚谭嘉木看到他走路一蹦一蹦的。

荆浩又说：“我知道你想去。”

荆浩说：“你梦到她了？”

谭嘉木摇摇头。他昏迷了一天，什么都没梦到。

荆浩：“我也没梦到。”

荆浩：“谁也没梦到她，说明她走得没有遗憾。”

荆浩：“遗憾都是我们活人的。”

谭嘉木的话梗在喉咙里。荆菁魂飞魄散，不可能托梦。他说不出口。

荆浩：“你快点好起来。等我们找出来是谁干的，你可别不在。”

谭嘉木含糊答应了一声。

荆浩把嚼得稀烂的烟吐在手上，夹着走了。谭嘉木的手从眼镜下面伸进去，捂住脸，他的眼泪从指缝里渗出来，落在膝盖上。

他的胸口疼，贺兰静霆说是魂魄没有完全跟身体融合的缘故。双腿软弱无力，不知道能恢复几分。借来的目力伴随怪相，叫他不敢随意睁眼。

回不去了。

他拖着这样一幅魂魄与躯壳，而荆菁不知道去了哪里。

再也回不去了。

他只流了一会眼泪，擦干净，又吸鼻子，待风吹干膝盖上的湿痕才回到室内。

晚上荆浩他们出去，他一个人留在屋子里吃点好的外卖，看电视。绝大多数频道说着他听不大懂的语言，他看得很用心，他必须学会。

调到新闻台，实时新闻正好播报到新港一处工地有斗殴事件。谭嘉木凝神细听，配合滚动字幕和画面明白了个大概。

荆浩他们没出事。他长舒一口气。

荆浩一行很晚才回来，个个添了新伤，拎着大袋小袋，看起来又喜气洋洋的。

阿屁从袋子里提出来一打啤酒，放在桌子上，道：“老板说我们有冲劲又卖力，明天引进我们见大佬！”

幺鸡吐槽：“是引荐。”

谭嘉木心想应该是贺兰静霆的安排，嘴上问：“大佬？”

幺鸡答：“叫钟伯，是新港的坐馆，听起来好厉害的样子啊。”

男孩子哪个没看过古惑仔电影，在街面上混的尤其。谭嘉木体力不支，没喝酒，先去睡了。看劲头那帮人能闹到后半夜。

第二天几个人出门，阿屁推着谭嘉木。到了说好的地方，是间普通楼房，一楼卖烧腊，二楼按摩，几个人费劲巴拉找了半天，才发现茶馆是开在背街的一条小巷子里。

门脸小得可怜不说，里面也不怎么样，空落落又破旧，既没有几个人一边搓麻将一边樯橹灰飞烟灭，也没有昏暗光线下谁点一支明明灭灭的烟。

只有一个背心短裤的秃头老汉提着破锡壶往瓷杯子里倒茶，看到他们还很亲切：“来啦。”

荆浩还是有眼力见些，在门外规矩问好：“钟伯。”

钟伯招手：“进来吧。”

一行人进门，一个个自报家门，到谭嘉木时钟伯的眼神略微停留一下，自然地又移到荆浩身上。

钟伯：“好，好。”

钟伯：“坐。”

一行人这才坐。凳子数目刚好，缺谭嘉木这一张。

钟伯：“后生仔这么懂事，我不叫你们白来。”

钟伯：“喏，你们也看到啦，我在新港，说好听点是坐馆，其实什么都管不住。谁想伸手进来捞就进来捞，底下人不争气，我也只能睁只眼闭只眼。”

钟伯：“你们就不一样。年轻人，敢想敢做。”

钟伯：“那要你们帮我做事，愿不愿意啊？”

他们就是为这个来的。荆浩当下点头：“愿意。”

钟伯眉开眼笑，没什么架子，拿个大蒲扇摇得哗哗响：“喝茶。”

几个人各自拿起茶杯，一饮而尽。茶水早凉了，人太紧张，喝不出是什么味道。

钟伯坐在桌边看他们：“哪个会下棋？”

谭嘉木滑着轮椅到桌边，两个人默默地下桌上的残局。

好不容易到日头西斜，茶水喝尽，阿屁的屁股第一万次在凳子上磨，棋终于下完了，和局。

钟伯的棋下得很臭，谭嘉木要跟他和局不容易。

钟伯很开心，还告诉他们外面那间烧味店的排骨最好吃。

几人起身告辞，阿屁过来推轮椅。

钟伯收拾棋盘上的棋子，正好对到谭嘉木的眼睛，低声说：“请代我向右祭司大人问好。”

谭嘉木滞了一下，点头。


	4. Chapter 4

钟伯不再说话，恢复成之前那副样子，笑呵呵地看他，把他从头到脚看了个遍。

谭嘉木试图从钟伯身上找出一点非人的痕迹，未果。

他想把眼镜摘下来——人往往是这样，不知道还好，一旦知道了，很难忍住不去探个究竟。

他忍住了。

贺兰静霆会知道。他不想惹麻烦。

何况贺兰静霆竟然插了一个狐族在新港做暗桩，还做了这么多年——新港地浅盛不住金，坐馆二十年未换——不是像他说的，来查事情那么简单。

他们的交易从一开始就不公平。

但谭嘉木别无选择。

其实贺兰静霆也没有——他就算别无选择，底牌也比谭嘉木多些。

谭嘉木已经觉得这会是个很长很长的局。

当晚无事。第二天钟伯差人带话来说不用守了，顺便带来了报酬，交够数剩下都是他们的。一群人咋咋呼呼跑去找了个好多旅行攻略都推荐过的店吃火锅。

谭嘉木也不笑他们大热天跑出来吃火锅。他不能喝，阿屁他们就逮住荆浩猛灌酒。他知道他们是想把荆浩灌醉。从出事到现在也好多天了，荆浩睡得很少。

酒过七八九巡，荆浩被灌得整个人趴在桌子上。他酒品好，喝多了就是睡。

二饼幺鸡一左一右要把他架起来，阿屁拎着打包的熟菜来推轮椅，走到一半忽然抡起胳膊朝后甩。

塑料袋连着餐盒被棍子挥到地上，压扁成一滩，汁水四溅。

阿屁猫着腰冲过来，推上轮椅就跑。

二饼幺鸡驾着荆浩跟在后面。再后面是人抄着棍子在追。谭嘉木给颠得想吐，勉强抓紧轮椅，没办法回头估人数。

跑出去没有几步，街道两头各冒出几个人。

跑也没地方跑。阿屁慌不择路，朝着其中一头就撞过去，途中不忘一百八十度大转弯，把轮椅换到后面，自己倒退着用背迎棍子。谭嘉木转晕了，只有力气挥手让二饼幺鸡跑快点，冷不防被捅到了肚子。

捅得不重，换之前他能夺下棍子反手打十个。而他觉得一股说不上是冰还是烫的气直冲脑门，一时间眼前晕得发黑，心跳般的嗡鸣声几乎能震裂鼓膜，那股冲到脑门的气一个劲往上顶，似要挤破他的颅骨钻出去。

他难受得想叫，身体却软垂得毫无力气，一点声音发不出来。

头晕目眩之间嗡鸣中的杂音变小了，轮椅不再颠簸。那股将出未出的气在他颅中乱撞，令他昏沉又痛苦，眼前一黑，再无意识。

醒来又是在医院。他的意识还模糊，已经有人过来帮他把眼镜戴好。

他睁开眼，看到戴墨镜的贺兰静霆退回床边的一张躺椅，上面摊开一本书，好像是盲文的。

贺兰静霆脸色阴沉：“我真该把你关起来。”

谭嘉木知道那一棍子八成影响了自己的魂魄。

他说：“是我不对。”

贺兰静霆本来在喝一杯花瓣浆子。现在天气热，再怎么好的花瓣很快就变得不新鲜。谭嘉木醒来前他刚喝了两口，搁在旁边柜子上，再一闻已经不想喝了。

“算了。”他跌在躺椅上。谭嘉木魂魄未定，受外力干扰，险些离魂，他跟着担惊受怕，好不容易才将魂魄归位。

“狐族和人不同，仅有生觉二道魂。”贺兰静霆说，“我不能和你分享命魂，只能尽量把你自己的命魂补齐。一旦离魂我也救不回来。你要更小心。”

谭嘉木乖乖点头。

他这么配合，贺兰静霆反而难以发脾气。

谭嘉木又要张口，明明连睁着眼睛听他说话都费力。

“他们没事。”贺兰静霆气鼓鼓，“宽永及时赶到。他正好要去接你复查。”

至于宽永为什么不去住处而能找到火锅店，谭嘉木没问，贺兰静霆也没说。

谭嘉木说：“能不能让他们回去？”

又说：“或者去别的地方。”

贺兰静霆：“害怕？”

“嗯。”谭嘉木答道，“校霸是一回事，混黑社会是另一回事。”

他讲话有点鼻音，没有力气，声音软绵绵的，又字正腔圆。

“晚了。”贺兰静霆说，“我看他们已经猜到了。”

谭嘉木闭上眼睛。一旦荆浩知道害荆菁的人在香港就不会走，荆浩不走，二饼幺鸡阿屁也不会走。

他相信贺兰静霆如果不想他们猜到他们一定不会猜到。

谭嘉木闭着眼睛说：“你想要我们做什么？”

贺兰静霆：“先跟着钟叔做事吧。”

贺兰静霆：“我要把香港一寸一寸翻过来。”

谭嘉木闭着眼，看不到贺兰静霆的脸。很少有人见过他的这一副脸孔，慧颜没有。千花没有。甚至连赵松和青木都没有。

除了在南方尽右祭司的责任外他从不理狐族别的事。几百年间内斗不断，势力倾轧，如枝蔓丛生，虬根遍地，他不是看不见。

他只是不在乎。

他只在乎慧颜，要把眼睛还给她，或许把命一起还给她。

他以为他的姿态做得够明显，忘了以前也好，现在也好，他想要的是什么，对狐族来说从来都不重要。

青木可以逼他用心爱人的性命换一半眼睛，别的狐族为什么不能要他死？

那么，他想，干脆全部斩断吧，枝叶也好，根也好，一点点剥开，拔净，叫再也不能绊住他的脚。他要去找慧颜。

心底升起火烧似的灼痛，焚着他的心肺，又叫他兴奋。他想那是恨。

谭嘉木像睡着了。

贺兰静霆自顾自道：“狐族有狐族的规矩，人类的事我不方便插手。”

所以借他们当手，或者，一只手套。

谭嘉木听得很明白。

谭嘉木：“是钟伯手底下的人做的。”

贺兰静霆挑眉：“是吗？”

谭嘉木：“你叫人去查了吧？马上就知道了。”

不多久修鹇推门进来，手上还握着手机，说：“是钟叔手下一个姓安的。”

贺兰静霆咳嗽一声。

谭嘉木兀自闭眼假寐。

修鹇又说：“这人早就搭上了西边码头，一直在帮那边揽钱，还和那边包养的一个女大学生搞到一起去了。”

修鹇：“钟叔问怎么处理。”

贺兰静霆微笑：“算平局吧。”

谭嘉木睁开一只眼睛，懒懒瞥他一眼：“好。”

修鹇：“什么？”

贺兰静霆：“叫钟叔不要动。这次我要立个榜样出来，让他们不敢随便动我的人。”

他可以把“我的人”三个字说得很缱绻，主要是为了做戏做全套，也有逗谭嘉木的意思，没想到谭嘉木根本不理他，半阖的眼皮上一颗痣颤啊颤。

谭嘉木的眼睛挺好看的。

谭嘉木：“你想把事情弄大？”

他指指修鹇手中的手机。

修鹇恍然大悟，贺兰静霆莫名其妙。

修鹇转身走了，都没问贺兰静霆有什么意见。

贺兰静霆很不服气，转身看到谭嘉木又闭上眼睛，像是要睡过去，更气——他不喜欢谭嘉木这副病恹恹的样子，反而拿话堵他的时候更好。

他扣住谭嘉木的肩膀，低头吻了上去。

贺兰静霆一直在看书。谭嘉木被度了生息，一觉从中午睡到第二天凌晨。

他身体好多了，能自己从床上坐起来，看到贺兰静霆还拿着本书靠在躺椅上，就是书换成了明眼文的。

贺兰静霆：“修鹇处理好了，你要不要去看一下？”

是真的在问他，没有不容拒绝的意思。

谭嘉木：“好。”

贺兰静霆起身，弯腰将他从床上抱起来。

谭嘉木从小到大没有这样被人抱来抱去过，昏着就罢了，此时难免觉得尴尬，贺兰静霆却很自在。不过也许他花瓣吃得多，身上有股淡香，怀抱也很温暖舒适。要是换成他在找的那个人，应该正合适。

谭嘉木：“……我能坐轮椅吗？”

贺兰静霆没说什么，将他放回床上，推来轮椅，又把他抱上去。

然后手一挥，眼前景色倏变，变成一整面有海景的落地窗，

贺兰静霆：“问到了？”

修鹇：“问到了。就是个小角色，负责在当地找人。”

谭嘉木从轮椅上转过头。

——一具白森森的骨架斜靠墙坐着，一支腿骨曲起，另一只抵着墙对着的床尾，头骨歪在肩膀上，正好映到窗外维多利亚湾的霓虹，百万夜景在一丝血肉不余的骸骨上流光溢彩，最后陷进两个眼框里，像灌出来两汪荧光色的泉。

他本来应该恶心，应该吐，至少应该大惊失色。但谭嘉木很平静。或许因为骨架太干净，像买回来的医学用品，缺乏真实感。又或者因为他没有剩下那么多人性。

他不管大角色小角色。他要这些人通通给荆菁陪葬。如果做不到，这条借来的命他都不敢丢。他不敢死。

贺兰静霆不懂人命珍贵，自己懂却不当回事，正好是一对。

他凝视那具骨架，想着那曾是一条人命，也许有人爱，也许有人等，却没有任何实感。

宽永：“我觉得还有味道。”

修鹇：“不可能！我吃人特别干净，你是不是幻闻。”

宽永：“你哪次吃人不是血次呼啦的。”

修鹇：“你看见血次呼啦了吗？”

宽永：“有味。你肯定没吃干净。”

修鹇：“那是他自己的味！这个人手上人命也真是不少。”

谭嘉木也闻到了血味，循着一丝淡淡腥气看过去，看到床底似有一个凹槽。

他咳嗽了一声，指指那里。

修鹇和宽永像两个探照灯探过去猛看，终于修鹇动动手指，从床底飞出一滴红，沾在他指尖上。

宽永：“我说得没错吧。”

修鹇：“行行行就你有道理。”

说着舔了下手指，把那滴血卷进嘴里。

宽永：“有血就会引来苍蝇，有苍蝇就会繁衍，有繁衍的苍蝇就……”

修鹇：“停，我错了，求你了，别念。”

谭嘉木觉得这场景荒谬得他想发笑。

宽永还在和修鹇一项项确定细节，监控，幻术，时间。

贺兰静霆：“谢谢。”

谭嘉木出的点子，被修鹇拿去一加工，想要多轰动就可以有轰动。

宽永正半夸半嘲讽修鹇有在八卦报刊任职的潜质。

明天，女大学生回到酒店，会看见彻夜陪自己游玩的情人化成一具骨架——她不知道自己早就中了狐族的幻术。被惊叫声吸引来的住客会拍下照片，又或者是匿名的某个工作人员，将之发送到社交网络，瞬间传遍全港，甚至全国，甚至重洋之外，世界的角落。

人类有这一面，好奇又残忍。贺兰静霆有时候就喜欢他们这副模样。

谭嘉木却没有什么得意的样子，说：“我们走吧。”

贺兰静霆的手又一挥，房间消失不见，换成另一处，不是病房。

空间宽敞，在香港尤甚。间或摆着几件家具，中间散布绿植，布帘纱帐，点着袅袅的熏香。

贺兰静霆：“这是我住的地方。”

谭嘉木：“来这里做什么？”

贺兰静霆弯腰将他抱起，说：“谢谢你，报恩啊。”


	5. Chapter 5

谭嘉木被放到床上。

他一语不发，开始解领口。

短袖衬衫的扣子扣到了最上面，牢牢贴着他的脖子。扣子解开一个，就露出来一片皮肤。谭嘉木的肤色不浅，但此时透着一种带死气的灰白。

贺兰静霆反而不动了。

谭嘉木看他：“怎么？”

谭嘉木：“不是要做爱？”

贺兰静霆笑出来，一边还摇头：“你这么主动，倒是叫我不知道该怎么办。”

谭嘉木懒得偷偷了，直接翻一个白眼给他。分魂魄需要依靠定期进行身体接触，而最深刻的身体接触无非做爱。

——说是这么说，其实他还是心虚，解到第三颗扣子手就有点抖。

贺兰静霆伸手过来，手指覆在他的手指上，帮他一起解开扣子。

他手指修长，坐在床沿，低垂着头，加上一副好皮囊，太有缠绵缱绻深情款款的样貌。

他解扣子的动作也耐心，手指绞在谭嘉木指间，牵着他一点点往下移。等解开最后一颗，还留恋似的滑过他的指缝，然后才移到他肩上，扶着衣襟往两边褪下。

除去衣服的过程缓慢得像一场仪式。贺兰静霆慢慢将谭嘉木剥净，像剥开一枚饱满又脆弱的果子——谭嘉木的状况还不好，如果不是担心他离魂，贺兰静霆不会这么早做这件事。

谭嘉木的手指攀上来，挂在他的领口上，抓着他一贯松松垮垮的衣领往下扯。

他挑眉，看怀里半躺着近乎全裸的人：“等不及？”

谭嘉木的眼镜还在，摇摇欲坠挂在鼻梁上，后面的眼睛寒光烁烁，不时泛起一丝蓝。

谭嘉木：“老子他妈的急死了。”

贺兰静霆又笑出来，倾身去吻他的唇，但只嘬了一下。

贺兰静霆：“那你忍忍吧。”

但他的动作变快了一些。也就一些。他开始抚弄谭嘉木的身体，去触摸曾经健美的肌肉。一场“事故”并没有将谭嘉木的身形破坏，可肌肤之下的无力与孱弱并遮挡不住，这是从深处，从魂魄里透出来的。

他的另一只手抓住谭嘉木的黑框眼镜，轻轻地扯下来。谭嘉木条件反射式地闭上眼，而他吻住了露出来的眼睛——右眼，存了他从慧颜那里借来的目识的那一颗，舌尖隔着眼皮碾下面的那颗珠子。只要他想，化出两颗利齿，就能撕开这一层薄薄的皮，将珠子整个咬住吞进肚子里。

不知怎地，这想象让贺兰静霆很愉快。

他还是温柔的，吻过眼皮，好心地用手捂住谭嘉木这只眼睛，继续顺着手指去吻颧骨，鼻梁，不笑时不会像那样鼓起的脸颊。

谭嘉木被困在床与贺兰静霆之间，手一直抓着贺兰静霆的衣襟，也将他的衣服拉脱了大半。他也想要伸手去抚摸贺兰静霆，奈何力气不济，只能攀在宽阔的肩上，时不时用手指按压掌下的肌肉。

贺兰静霆逗小动物似的吻叫他不耐烦，趁着吻落到他唇角，一偏头，朝贺兰静霆的唇撞过去。

贺兰静霆微微打开牙齿，他的舌头直闯进去，先胡天乱地搅了一番，到贺兰静霆的舌迎上来，被他勾住，往自己唇间吸。

牙齿亮出来，咬紧嘴唇，唾沫从旁边溢出，像血。他的呼吸渐渐跟不上，又不肯放松，手扣着贺兰静霆的肩，整个人往上凑，又或者把贺兰静霆整个按下来。不像做爱，倒像死斗。

终究他弱一些，被贺兰静霆拖进了漫长又绵密的吻里。动作看似轻柔，实则叫他丝毫不能反抗，每一点力气都被压制住，除了被噬咬唇齿，吞去呼吸，什么都不能做。

他也渐渐被贺兰静霆抱起来，变成贺兰静霆靠床坐着，而他面对着挨在贺兰静霆身上。

贺兰静霆抱他的姿势很小心，手臂拢着他的腰，连手指都没用力。但全身被他人所掌控的感觉叫他窒息。

注意到他在发抖，贺兰静霆结束吻，舔去溢到了下巴上的唾液，拉开距离端详他，手也不再在他的胯上逡巡。

贺兰静霆：“怎么了？”

嗓音有点哑，略低沉，很有磁性。谭嘉木失笑，狐狸精是不是都这个样子，天性里要媚人神识，惑人心智。

可惜他不大算是一个人。

可能他又笑又不停发抖的样子太诡异，贺兰静霆皱起眉。

谭嘉木讲话断断续续：“没，没什么。”

贺兰静霆将他拉回怀里，抓起自己脱掉的上衣，盖在他身上。

手伸到他胯间，在男人和男人要用到地方虚虚地摁压。

谭嘉木早做过了心理准备，加上他其实不舒服，有点眼前发黑的征兆，没有给反应。

贺兰静霆又将他抱得近一些，在他耳边低声说：“忍一忍。”

然后凉的感觉在身下蔓延开，贺兰静霆的手指不知道沾着什么东西，撩开直垂到谭嘉木膝盖上的衣服下摆，很细心地抹遍他腿间。

开始是凉，不多久就变成了温温的，还有股淡淡的香气。

贺兰静霆吻一下他的额角：“让你轻松一点。”

他的手指在谭嘉木臀间戳了两下，伸进去。手指上的东西随着化开，被他的动作带着进到深处。

一根手指不会让人多难受。谭嘉木干脆闭上眼，靠在贺兰静霆胸膛上。

贺兰静霆很耐心，一边用手指探索，一边浅浅地吻他身体各处。渐渐地谭嘉木的身体热起来，呼吸也变得沉重。贺兰静霆的不疾不徐反倒叫他不耐。

他闭着眼睛，胡乱在贺兰静霆胸前咬了一口。

贺兰静霆竟然吃痛，叫了一声。

他睁开左眼，发现自己正要在贺兰静霆乳尖上，被咬的狐狸低头看他，一脸我对你好你却咬我的气恼神色。

于是他伸出舌尖，在自己咬出来的血印子上舔了一下。

一边睁开的那只眼睛还向上瞟。

贺兰静霆的身体僵了一僵，叹了一口气，双腿间半硬的东西更加隆起，抵着他的臀。

手指动作的速度则加快，增加一根，在里面做着扩张。

他轻易就被找到了敏感的地方，没剩多少体力也忍不住兴奋到颤抖。

寄托于躯壳的情欲多么容易，不需要感情也可以产生。

他想要摆动腰，却被贺兰静霆按住，在他耳边说：“别动。”

似乎是怜惜，但并不是。

他们是彼此最昂贵的赌注，自己则是筹码。

他依言放松身体，能感觉到被进出的地方在收缩。快感浅而缓地涌上来，让人很舒服，他随着呻吟。

贺兰静霆喜欢他的呻吟声。

他对性事一直不热衷，修炼的狐族很容易控制情欲。除了慧颜，他没有碰过别人。如果可以，他不想碰。但谭嘉木是个可以接受的对象。

他挺满意谭嘉木的坦荡荡。

这具身体也很好，尽管因魂魄虚浮显得生气不足，抱在怀里，肌肤贴着肌肤，是舒服的。

他只有和慧颜的经验。相比之下，只论身体，谭嘉木并不差。

他的手指增加到三根，微拢在一起，顶着已经湿润的穴口进出。

谭嘉木还是懒懒地趴在他身上，将一切都交给他。而他突然起了坏心眼，故意放缓节奏，取而代之，进入时会重重擦过能带来最多快感的地方。

很快谭嘉木的呼吸就乱了，呻吟也变得急切，从他胸口掀起一只眼睛看他。

谭嘉木：“玩够了吧？”

他满脸都是情欲，死气与病气上盖着一层快感蒸出来的薄红，从脸颊漫到眼尾，像胡闹乱调出来的毒药，又诡异，又甜蜜，又诱人。

叫贺兰静霆忍不住低头亲了一下泛红的鼻尖，说：“好。”

谭嘉木的手往下伸，去拉他裤腰。

他的手跟着过去，抓着谭嘉木的手，一起把他的性器剥出来。又抓着那只手，在已经分泌出些液体的肉茎上滑动。

他问：“大吗？”

谭嘉木十分坦诚：“大。”

他就莫名其妙地满意了。

他又捏着谭嘉木的手去探自己的臀缝，碰里面的那个小口。谭嘉木被他搞得姿势很别扭，手指陷在自己屁股里，指尖触到皱褶，手掌却被另一方搏动着的阴茎擦过。

谭嘉木催他：“快点。”

他很好脾气，部分是爱看谭嘉木不冷静的样子，说：“不能快。”

肉茎擦着谭嘉木的手抵在穴口，他要谭嘉木自己也帮着将穴口撑开，让指腹能感觉那里被撑开到极限的肌肉，还有肉茎的头部是怎么样一点一点挤进去。

谭嘉木的手臂被他扳着，手被他攥着，整个人陷在他怀里，被他牢牢制住，连动动腰都不许，只能被动地被他插进去。

他插得很慢，叫谭嘉木呼吸紊乱，大腿直抖。

终于全插进去了，没有立刻动，肉穴本身的收缩已经给他快感。

他喜欢那仿佛吸吮似的感受。

谭嘉木动弹不得，脸贴在他胸前，滚烫，连呼吸都发颤，从嘴里冒出模糊的音节。

贺兰静霆：“你说什么？”

他问得多温柔，多爱惜。

谭嘉木咬牙：“你他妈的能动吗？”

贺兰静霆扮无辜，松开他的手，一边抓着他的胯浅浅地动起来：“我怕把你做死了啊。”

谭嘉木知道他怕不是在开玩笑。

谭嘉木：“那我真是谢谢你……”

尾音已经被贺兰静霆顶散。

他全不能动，也没有力气自己动，被贺兰静霆带着落到高高低低深深浅浅的节奏里去。粗而长的阴茎一时没入深处，叫他以为自己五脏六腑也被挤开了，一时又只浅浅擦过穴口。一时下下撞到他的敏感处，快感疯一样地上窜，爽得连脊柱都发麻，一时又从边上蹭两下，瘙不到痒处，他想自己去摩擦，却不被允许。

他是被玩弄的。

渐渐谭嘉木的脑海里只剩下这一个念头。

他不知道自己现在是什么样子，一切只随着本能，去呻吟或者哭泣。他觉得热，肌肉紧绷，忽疾忽缓的快感搅得他难受。原本已近脱力的身体失去了一切感官，软绵绵地贴着另一具身体，只剩快感在体内搅动，而他于这快感毫无掌控。像被吞没，像什么都不再是自己的，像无限趋近死亡。

他要死了。

谭嘉木挣扎起来，其实也只是微微动了动，用含混又近乎于没有的声音说：“不。”

但贺兰静霆听到了。

他说：“好。”

抽插的节奏一下子和缓。他本来就是温柔的情人，在慧颜面前。这场性事是为了稳固谭嘉木的魂魄才发生的，他是打算慢慢来，只是一时忘我。

他低头密密地亲吻，示好。

谭嘉木不再说话，估计是真没力气了，被他一下一下插着，有时哼出声。

他观察着谭嘉木的状况，适时去抚慰性器，同时向深处顶了几下，终于二人一起发泄出来。

谭嘉木闭目不语，差点让他以为这人已经昏死过去。

好在他能感觉到体力透支之外，谭嘉木的魂魄其实稳固了不少。

他就这么插在谭嘉木里面，搂着怀里的身体躺了一会。他一直以为除了慧颜以外的人类都很难忍受，更别提肌肤相亲，甚至是性，没想到还有谭嘉木。

过了一会，他又开始浅浅地抽插。

谭嘉木的体力也恢复了一点，撩起一边眼皮。

他朝睁开那只眼睛的眼角亲一亲：“对你有好处。”

然后把怀里的人抱起来，掰开腿进得更深。


	6. Chapter 6

谭嘉木不想醒过来。他累，跟全身骨头被拆散了又拼回去似的。下身有麻木的钝痛，肌肉疲惫，丁点力气榨不出来。

但他的精神很好，头脑异常清醒，出事之后他从来没觉得这么轻松过。

两相矛盾，逼得他伸手出去一阵乱摸，不知道摸到了什么，传回来一声闷哼。

再一摸才知道他戳到了别人的脸，而他也被人抱在怀里。房间温度适宜，黏在一起的肌肤微出了点汗。

贺兰静霆报复性地在谭嘉木指头上咬了一口，把他摸了半天没摸到的黑框眼镜递过去。

谭嘉木戴好眼镜，又开始找手机，找到之后第一件事是查新闻。贺兰静霆从背后搂着他的腰，下巴搁在他肩膀上，还蹭一蹭。

谭嘉木忍住了没说你怕不是个狗吧。

贺兰静霆说：“新闻出来了？”

谭嘉木：“嗯。”

各色媒体闻臭而动，打码与不打码的偷拍照片四处流传，配上怂人小道与发酵中的阴谋论，已然引爆港岛。

谭嘉木将新闻截屏，发给荆浩。荆浩立刻回复：“我看到了。”

下一条：“帮我说声谢谢。”

贺兰静霆正在舔谭嘉木的脖子。他觉得谭嘉木的气味挺好闻的，人也好摸，也好舔。

谭嘉木：“荆浩说谢谢。”

贺兰静霆漫应一声，继续舔他脖子。

谭嘉木想挣脱他坐起来，没力气，只好在贺兰静霆搂着他的手臂上拍了拍。

贺兰静霆咕哝一声，将他松开，下床从另一边绕过来，将他抱起。

贺兰静霆的眼睛是蓝的。他白天看不见。屋子的布置他已经熟悉了，脚步不停，把谭嘉木抱进浴室，连着自己一起来来回回洗刷，擦干净，又抱回床上，拿出准备好的新衣服。

他看不见，摸索着一颗一颗解开衬衫纽扣，给谭嘉木套上，又一颗一颗扣起来。

谭嘉木忍到他扣完最后一颗才说：“我自己来就行了。”

贺兰静霆不坚持，让他自己做剩下的，转身走出房间，过一会回来，手上拿着一根手杖，可以和他自己平时用的那根配成一对。

真用心啊。

谭嘉木接过手杖，试了试，能站起来。双脚触地的感觉陌生，下半身的肌肉好像从来没走过路，得重新适应。

他试着往前迈出一步，有一边膝盖无法承力，失去平衡，险些摔在地上。

贺兰静霆接住了他，圈住他的腰将他拉起来，说：“对不起。”

语气颇温柔，让二者都是一愣。

或者为似是而非的道歉，或者为身体亲密所产生的错觉。

谭嘉木站好：“那我回去了。”

贺兰静霆也松手，退开半步：“我叫宽永送你。”

谭嘉木回到住处，荆浩正在看电视里的新闻节目。

照片被打了码，主播语气郑重，荆浩多半听不懂。

但他看得很认真，手上捧着一碗泡面，还有半根面条吊在嘴边。

谭嘉木看他一眼，朝厨房叫：“阿屁，给我也做一碗。”

厨房传来阿屁喜气洋洋的回应：“好嘞！”

仇人殒命，他们吃泡面庆祝。

阿屁煮面的手艺好，荤素搭配，蛋单面煎到正好溏心。谭嘉木走不了太久，坐回轮椅，手杖挂在一边，和荆浩一起看新闻。他来来回回地换台，看各个新闻节目反复播这则消息，恋恋不舍似的。

二饼和幺鸡也来了，阿屁最后一个，一群人围着电视里的白骨吸溜吸溜吃面。

吃完，电视里翻来覆去的新闻也播完了。荆浩看了一眼手机，对谭嘉木说：“明天各堂口议事，钟伯叫我们去。”

阿屁聒噪：“议事？那要准备武器吗，棍子，还是刀啊？”

荆浩指指自己，指指谭嘉木：“我们。”

阿屁缩在小板凳上：“哦。”

第二天荆浩推着轮椅和谭嘉木出门，黑色轿车就停在门口。

谭嘉木皱眉。

宽永从车上下来，戴一副墨镜，做派很是谦和：“这是贺兰先生的意思。”

荆浩：“你去吧。”

谭嘉木没动。

荆浩：“我自己过去，还能快点。”

谭嘉木这才让宽永扶他钻进车里。

车开得不快，一路无话，等到地方，荆浩已经到了，过来接他。

车只能开到巷口。荆浩推着他慢慢走进去，两旁站着些人，有黄毛的，有纹身的，有露着一支手臂带刀疤的，花里胡哨的衬衫和花里胡哨的裤子，也有的打扮成商务人士模样，还在不停讲电话，俨然黑社会百态。

这些人无一例外，在他们经过时投来目光，一半探究，一半凶狠。

荆浩推着谭嘉木走到最里面，小楼房夹在数栋层层叠叠的鸽子笼中间，阴暗少光，只剩头顶一线天是白的。隐隐有说话声传出来，被巷子里陈腐的空气裹住，嗡嗡成一团。

啪。不知道是什么摔了。

不多久一个人走出来，叫荆浩进去。

荆浩要推轮椅，谭嘉木拦住他，自己拿过手杖慢慢站起来。

他大概是瘸了，得小心掌握平衡，走得很慢。荆浩扶住他，两个人一起跨进门里，攀上楼梯。二楼摆着一张圆桌，四周散着几个人，其余人均围桌坐着，上面摊开一只破掉的茶碗。

钟伯背对他们坐在下手处，仍摇着他那把大蒲扇。

哗啦哗啦响。荆浩和谭嘉木一左一右站在他身后。

荆浩之前遇袭的伤还没好透，眉骨处裂着个口子，拜阿屁一塌糊涂的涂药水技术所致，晕开一片红，一直没进太阳穴。他的面相一直桀骜，双手背在身后，笔直站着，不慌也不怕，反而冷冷看着所有人。

谭嘉木大病未愈，精神比之前好，样子还是那副半死不活的样子，撑着一柄手杖，看起来多喘口气的力气都没有，镜片后面的眼睛却幽幽发亮，嵌在瘦了许多变深了的眼窝里，诡异得很。

像一尊夜叉，和一个伶仃的鬼。

斜对面一个肥头大耳的中年人拍桌：“姓钟的，你什么意思！”

钟伯摇蒲扇：“细安变了白骨，我都不知道是谁做的，我好怕啊，找人帮我看紧咯。”

另一个人插嘴笑骂：“你收门生还是收保镖啊？”

钟伯笑眯眯：“有什么区别？不都是吃我的米，帮我做事？年轻人，懂得义字当头，我满喜欢的。”

中年人面红耳赤：“你收大陆人进帮会，成何体统！”

钟叔：“哇，不是吧，21世纪，全球化啦，大家都跑来跑去，还分什么香港、大陆？你阿东还不是趟趟跑大陆，做生意赚得盆满钵满？”

摇一摇蒲扇，接着说：“你看细安不也要特地跑到你的地盘去死？我都拦他不住。”

中年人被说得脸色发青，插嘴那人打圆场：“好啦，收门生多大事。今天大家聚在这里，主要是为了细安。”

接着收口不言，朝钟伯递过来一个眼色。钟伯回头朝他们挥挥手：“你们走吧。”

荆浩和谭嘉木退出去。

到了楼下，谭嘉木站得太久，腿有点软，跌回轮椅上，被荆浩推着走出巷子。

黑色轿车还等在那里，宽永立在一边，像从来就没动过。

宽永：“下午有个酒会。”

谭嘉木想说酒会叫他去做什么，想了想，没说，点点头。

荆浩拍拍他：“阿屁说晚上有大餐吃。”

谭嘉木笑：“好啊。”

荆浩走了，宽永载着谭嘉木去赴酒会。

地点是新港一处老旧餐厅，位置在高楼顶端，当初盖的时候应该睥睨全新港，如今倒陷在周围一众高楼里，不那么起眼。

餐厅被装饰得很新潮，灯光加上布置，造出了华贵奢靡的复古味。贺兰静霆不在，主持大局的是千花，美艳女郎一袭裹身裙，手持高脚杯与众人致礼。

谭嘉木的轮椅在角落里，还不能喝酒，抱着一杯橙汁。修鹇宽永站在他身边，像两尊护法。

也许是这两个太显眼，也许是打听过千花与他们的来往，不时有人往这边看。头一个走上来的是个身材姣好的年轻女人，胸挤得要从礼服里迸出来，浓妆艳抹，神色妖娆。

修鹇假装换橙汁，趁着低头道：“做地产的，第三代，姓钟，是钟叔的干女儿。”

谭嘉木：“……？”

修鹇：“刚好都姓钟。”

钟小姐已经走过来，一开口，不怎么标准的普通话腻得倒牙。

钟小姐：“这位是？”

修鹇迎上去，宽永不动声色将轮椅往后拖了一点。

修鹇：“是贺兰先生的朋友。”

钟小姐越过修鹇肩头，投来似纯然好奇的一瞥，又适时收回目光，不再问谭嘉木的事，与修鹇闲聊起来。

聊够几分钟，钟小姐找个借口结束话题，轻巧走掉。

修鹇转回来，不忘把橙汁换一杯新的，递给谭嘉木。

宽永揶揄：“佳人青睐，怎么不多享受一下？”

修鹇假装擦汗：“得了吧，明里暗里探我的底，当我看不出来她什么目的。”

又说：“钟叔那边送过来的消息，那个阿东在找人查昨天的事，走的道门路子，已经查到了钟叔那里。”

谭嘉木：“怎么办？”

修鹇嗤笑：“让他查呗。大不了我今晚再使个幻术，让姓安的回魂，吓吓他。”

宽永皱眉：“别瞎闹。”

修鹇：“说说嘛。我晚上就走了，哪有空吓他啊。”

谭嘉木问：“去哪？”

他是随口一问，没想到二人皆闭口不答。

谭嘉木没再追问，低头喝橙汁。

宽永送他回住处已经是晚上，几个人没吃，等着他，肉味飘得满屋子都是。

谭嘉木也探头嗅了一嗅：“这么香？”

阿屁端着一个大锅跑出来，往茶几上一放，嘿嘿笑：“半成品，我加工了一下。”

说完把湿透了的背心脱下来，扔到一边，上面沾着各种调料与灰尘，还有一小片血点。

光膀子的阿屁掀起锅盖：“开饭！”

几个人争相往锅边挤，荆浩咬着筷子把买好的啤酒从冰箱里提出来，顺便给谭嘉木一瓶矿泉水。

谭嘉木接过水，又扔回去，指着荆浩手里的啤酒。

荆浩笑，把啤酒扔过来。

大家吃得很尽兴，吃完了还张罗着打麻将，本来多了一个人，阿屁说他做饭受累，要躺着当大爷，四人正好凑一桌。

麻将打到半夜，阿屁早抱着啤酒睡过去，谭嘉木都困迷糊了，被赢走了好多当筹码的瓶盖。他想他们很久没有这么开心过了。

他想以前他们以为可以这样过一辈子，喝酒吃肉打麻将。他们都不知道这多难得。他们都不知道以后还有多少这样的机会。


	7. Chapter 7

早晨阿屁叫不醒，抱着酒瓶子瘫在沙发上冒鼻涕泡。荆浩现在是钟伯的新门生，按规矩要去各个场子露脸。谭嘉木不方便走动，他只带了二饼和幺鸡。没想到晚上回来的时候几个人都挂了彩。

阿屁一天都困，被谭嘉木打发到卧室去睡。他亲自给三人上药。伤都不重，看起来最惨的是荆浩，腰眼糊了一片血点子，撩开一看才发现就是蹭破点皮。

幺鸡疼惜自己被扯皱了的衬衫。二饼吐槽他娘娘腔，边说：“我认出来了，有几个是上次在火锅店堵我们的人。就那两下子，闹呢？”

这时候阿屁醒了，惺忪着眼去把昨天的剩菜加热。

几个人围桌坐好，荆浩一边露着背给谭嘉木涂药一边囫囵吃起来。

阿屁吃了两口，打个哈欠：“好困，我再去睡会。”

二饼：“睡神附体啊？”

荆浩也把碗筷放下：“我饱了。我也去睡。”

谭嘉木进厨房盛碗汤的功夫，两个人已经各自倒在床上。幺鸡正在把电视的声音调小。谭嘉木看卧室一眼，低声问二饼：“明天还有行程吗？”

二饼咬着筷子摇头。

谭嘉木：“那让他们多睡会。”

补充：“还有你们也是。”

初到他乡，连逢异变，自出事后，没有人心里是轻松的，阿屁整天嘻嘻哈哈，其实他白，看得出来黑眼圈一路晕到下巴。

只有谭嘉木睡不着。自从跟贺兰静霆滚到了床上一回，他的精神好得出奇。他如今的体质，睡眠好像只为了安定魂魄，其余时候都是清醒的。

他在沙发上坐到了后半夜，时不时拄着手杖在起居室里走一圈，当作肉体的复健。电视喷出来的光悠悠落在他脸上，照亮轮廓的一边，有点像在闹鬼。

最后他在沙发上睡着了一会，不到天亮又醒过来。接着醒的是幺鸡，再次是二饼。荆浩和阿屁各自睡得死沉。

谭嘉木反而安心，有人能踏实睡着就好。

但到中午他开始觉得不对劲。二人还是不醒。不说荆浩，阿屁昨天可是睡了一整天。

谭嘉木把医药箱翻出来。这是千花准备的房子，东西置办得很全。他拿手摸，又拿温度计量，二人都没问题。

去买午饭的幺鸡回来了，一进门就咋呼：“我最帅的一件衬衫啊，死鸟居然往我身上拉屎！”

二饼不明谭嘉木的担忧，幸灾乐祸：“什么鸟这么有眼力。”

幺鸡把衬衫兜头脱下来，往沙发上一扔。下摆叠在一起，隐约能看见有半个椭圆形的黑红痕迹。

谭嘉木撑着手杖走过去，抓过花衬衫仔细看。艳色花纹间有一片污渍，水滴形，尖端朝上，拇指肚大小，将近发黑的暗红色。

比起鸟屎，更像是血。

谭嘉木扭头看二饼：“阿屁前天的衣服和荆浩昨天的衣服，洗了吗？”

这几个人没有荆菁管着都要脏得不行了。二饼摇摇头。

谭嘉木：“拿过来！”

二饼赶忙在沙发上一阵乱翻，好不容易找到阿屁随手丢的背心和荆浩脱掉的上衣。

谭嘉木倚着沙发背，一把夺过来，将衣服摊开寻找。

水滴形，尖端朝上，拇指肚大小，将近发黑的暗红色。

一个在背心背后，一个在上衣腰眼。

谭嘉木心里一紧，叫：“幺鸡！”

正在厨房折腾蘸料的幺鸡不明所以，提着装调味汁的小袋子跑出来。

幺鸡：“怎么了？”

谭嘉木：“你说，有鸟往你身上拉屎。”

幺鸡：“对啊。”

谭嘉木：“什么鸟，你看见了吗？”

幺鸡摇头：“没有，就是一个影子从我头顶划过去。”

谭嘉木还要再问，幺鸡突然伸手揉揉眼睛，揉到一半说：“这是怎么……”

谭嘉木隐约听到翅膀扇动的声音。

幺鸡往地板栽下去。

二饼冲过去扶住他，惊慌地看谭嘉木。谭嘉木挥手：“先把他搬到床上去。”

二饼把幺鸡扛进卧室。香港的房子不会大，卧室统共两间，他们都乱睡。这间摆着一张加宽双人床，三个人睡在上面，挤挤挨挨的。

二饼刚把人放好，谭嘉木立刻叫他退开。

他等二饼退得足够远，收敛心神，对着三人，摘掉了黑框眼镜。

贺兰静霆一定会不开心。他管不了那么多了。

贺兰静霆说他只能见色，不能见识，他搞不懂什么意思。瞎猫能撞死耗子，他勉强自己睁着发痛的右眼往床上看，只见四周仍有不同颜色大小的气团乱窜，比上次在医院里见到的少许多。幺鸡荆浩阿屁三人身体里也各自有气团，颜色一个比一个淡，而且正在变得更淡。只这一下子，幺鸡体内原本最鲜艳的气团就褪色不少，阿屁体内的气团更是淡到了像要变得稀薄。

谭嘉木忍着右边眼球处的闷痛，将眼镜重新戴好。

这一下子耗去了他不少精力，险些朝后跌倒，支着手杖直喘气。

二饼赶紧把轮椅给他推过来。

谭嘉木跌进轮椅里。他知道这是什么。还不到他被车撞后魂魄缺损的程度，但差不太多，尤其他们的魂魄一直在流失。

而他所能做的，谭嘉木无力地想，只有一件事。

他说：“手机。”

二饼递来手机，谭嘉木立刻播出电话。

铃声响了好一会，终于被接起来，贺兰静霆的语气有一丝莫名的兴奋或是不耐：“出事了？”

谭嘉木：“阿屁荆浩幺鸡，都中了招，有东西在吸他们的魂魄。”

他迅速交代完，从疑似血印到幺鸡看到的那个鸟的影子，还有他听到的振翅声。

贺兰静霆听完，道：“我明白了。我会叫宽永去帮你。”

再无回应。谭嘉木往手机屏幕上看，上面显示通话已结束。

他竟笑了，将手机扔到一边，对二饼说：“去帮我买个东西。”

宽永倒是很快就来了。他进门先掩住口鼻，四下看一圈。这里确实有禽类的臭味。

谭嘉木滑着轮椅过来。

“坐。”他说，又招呼二饼，“去倒茶。”

宽永再次嗅了嗅味道，确认后才坐下，说：“是降头，借了鸟形。借的应该是鬼车。”

谭嘉木像无可奈何，既不刨根问底也不着急，说：“怎么办？”

宽永沉吟：“炼到了鬼车的程度，我一人轻易破解不了。”

谭嘉木：“修鹇呢？”

宽永：“他得跟在贺兰大人身边。”

谭嘉木：“那？”

宽永：“我可以以自身一道魂设法，将你们的魂魄遮掩住，等到贺兰大人回来再行解决。”

谭嘉木：“贺兰静霆要离开香港？”

宽永不答。他顾左右而言他的本领不如修鹇。

谭嘉木也不追究，朝厨房叫一声：“二饼！”

二饼端着一个玻璃杯子走出来，颤颤巍巍放在宽永面前。

宽永拿起来喝了一口，茶里放了香料，气味很重。他盯着二饼的眼睛看。

二饼被看了几秒钟，两眼发直，自己转过身，走进卧室，倒头就睡。

谭嘉木目送他睡去，对宽永说：“那就开始吧。”

华灯初上，余晖已经全数收进地平线下。贺兰静霆摘掉墨镜，隔着一层车窗注视着港岛的夜次第铺开。

满是姹紫嫣红，流光溢彩。

他的脸被霓虹拂过，不自觉带笑。

之前修鹇又一次循着线索跑去找，却不再是无功而返。

他找到慧颜了。

消息传回来，伴着买好的机票，修鹇知道他一刻都等不得。

每一次的短短相聚，每一次的分别，每一次的苦苦追寻。

他仍旧会这样，只要想到这是在去见慧颜的路上，便止不住欢欣雀跃。

灯是美的，风是轻的，夜是暖的。

车窗间或倒映出他的脸，又或者落了一星半点在后视镜里，眼眶里盛不住，要溢出来那么多的温柔。

修鹇握着方向盘：“贺兰大人，还有半个小时就能到机场。”

贺兰静霆应了一声。

他如果张嘴说话，怕是砰砰跳的那颗心会蹿出来。

眼见都市景色褪去，轿车爬上引桥，跨过黑色海面。临海房屋鳞次栉比，发着光，像一簇遥远明亮的灯火。

慧颜。慧颜。慧颜。

贺兰静霆靠着座椅，在心里念这个名字。

我要来见你了。

轿车一径驶入夜里。

忽然他胸口一痛，头晕目眩。同时修鹇大叫一声。

“宽永出事了！”

贺兰静霆察觉自己好不容易聚拢的魂魄正在变得不稳定。谭嘉木也出事了。

明明近在咫尺，明明触手可及，散乱的魂魄却昭示着他不能去。要不是理智尚存，贺兰静霆险些发狂。

他咬紧牙，按住一口涌到喉头的血气：“掉头。”

修鹇迅速找到岔路口回到地面，贺兰静霆等不及，让他把车开到偏僻处，自己下车施展法术，瞬间到了千花替荆浩一行人准备的住处。

通往狭窄阳台的门大开，风从那里灌进来，吹得窗帘四散。宽永倒在沙发上，不省人事。贺兰静霆见他的一魂离体，却没有按照法术固定住，而是在空中飘荡。

靠近阳台的地方洒下月光，轮椅被月光照亮，泛起一层银色。谭嘉木斜斜歪倒在上面，一支手臂从扶手边垂下，尾指勾住的黑色镜框摇摇欲坠。

贺兰静霆收住脚步。

“是谁干的？”

他的声音又低，又沉，又压不住要沸起来的怒火。

其实他已经有了答案。

谭嘉木勉力将脸抬起来一点，露出幽蓝色的那只眼睛，被阴影和这一点点蓝切割得支离破碎的脸扭曲了一下，勾出一个笑。

“我。”


	8. Chapter 8

谭嘉木躺在轮椅里，他看起来瘦了许多，又回到那副将死的样貌。

脆弱的躯壳里面，即将碎裂开的魂魄正左冲右突。

搅得贺兰静霆的魂魄也躁动起来。

他多么想将面前这个人撕碎。

他说：“为什么？”

谭嘉木说：“你真的想知道？”

谭嘉木：“我不能让你离开香港。我只有这个办法。”

谭嘉木：“我让二饼买了安眠药，下在茶里。法术还没有布置好，但我有这只眼睛，再花点力气，很容易破坏。”

谭嘉木：“放心，是宠物用安眠药，无毒无副作用的。”

谭嘉木：“就是太费力气，我还以为要死了。”

他说几个字就要停下来喘气，气息间接续不上，像真的会死。

谭嘉木：“想知道为什么？”

谭嘉木：“因为太不公平了。”

谭嘉木：“说的是，魂魄互补，你我共生。实际是，我是你的棋子，连我的兄弟也是。”

谭嘉木：“怎么，我的兄弟是，你的兄弟就不可以？”

谭嘉木：“你假装我是那个人，又不挑明，无非是在做戏——那次车祸，你中了招，魂魄有损，你不想让别人知道。你有对头在香港。你自己说的。”

谭嘉木：“我是饵，对吧？抛出去，把局面搅混，让你好做你的事。”

谭嘉木：“但你找到她了。”

谭嘉木：“不难猜。我的魂魄有危险，这个时候，你却要离开香港。能让你连自己都不在乎，原因并不多。”

谭嘉木：“这一次，如果保住我的命，又能找到她，你就占尽先机。要留在香港，走完这局，你会少许多挂累；要离开，去陪她，谁能拦住你，我吗？”

谭嘉木：“本来是这样。”

谭嘉木：“我怎么能让你如愿呢？”

谭嘉木：“你走不了了。”

谭嘉木：“你折返，等于挑明我就是她。以后，我就是众矢之的。你不能离开。你不会不守在她身边。不然，如果我不是她，为什么要救我？”

他的前襟沾了一块血迹，指肚大，点在深色衬衫上，又被月光晕开，看不大出来。

贺兰静霆一动未动。

谭嘉木：“又或者，你看着我死。”

他一直勉力维持着的笑没有消失，反而向上提了几分，多出疯狂在里面。

“我最不怕的就是死。”

“我早就死了。”

“还要报仇，才没有死透。”

“我不能让你离开香港。我还要报仇。”

“你去找她，你找得到她，这一次找不到，就下一次，你要还她东西，你要去陪她。”

“我不能。她已经死了。”

“魂飞魄散，不复存在。”

“我只能恨害死她的人。”

“我恨他们，累及无辜，轻贱人命，我恨他们害死了她，还不当回事。他们要杀的不是她。她却死了。”

“你知道她的名字吗？”

“他们要杀的是你。你活着。他们也活着。她却死了。没有人记得。如果不是我，你会记得她吗？你会在意她的死活吗？你想得起还有这么一个人吗？你连她的名字都不知道。”

为什么？

谭嘉木说：“我最恨的是你。”

贺兰静霆动起来。

他径直从谭嘉木身边走过，跨到狭窄的阳台上。

凝成飞鸟形状的黑气在不远处振翅，隐蔽在灯红酒绿与鸽子笼透出的些微电视光亮里，常人不得见。

它觊觎屋内有自己标记的人类魂魄，又忌惮贺兰静霆。

这是用新死之人魂魄炼成的降，急成快就，妙在取了鬼车的形。

鬼车，状如鸺鹠，十脰而九首，断首处滴血，着人则凶。

这个降炼成了断掉的那一个头，比原形易得，又能发挥相似的能力。

鸟形降被血气引诱，终于按捺不住，往贺兰静霆身侧的空隙冲过来。

贺兰静霆抬起手，指尖刚好在黑气冲向的地方，像是它主动朝他手上撞。

轻微裂帛声，几不可闻。

黑气碎裂成絮，再振不动翅，打着旋落进暗夜里。

贺兰静霆回头。

人类在轮椅里软成无力的形状，斜支着头，露出来一截脖颈，在月下泛起柔柔的光。

他向那里走去。

他能闻到血，能听到颤抖断续的呼吸，能看见仍旧不安定地震颤着的魂魄。

就好像在引诱他。

他在轮椅前面站住。

面前的人多么软弱，连坐起来的力气都没有。

再没有力气看他，头颅垂下，眼底漾着幽蓝色，被封在几乎阖上的眼皮后面。

露着的那截脖颈苍白如纸，又被月光镀上一层银。

用一点力，就可以扯碎。

他俯身，咬住。牙齿刺破皮肤。不怎么饱满的血溢出来。肉体本能地颤动。牙齿刺得更深。他的舌头舔舐到血味。挂在尾指上的黑框眼镜落到地上。他抓住自轮椅上垂下的那支胳膊。他将人提起来，咬着脖子。黑框眼镜被他踩碎。破片闪光。

世界光怪陆离。五彩气团在那只幽蓝色眼里混成一片。化作的斑斓星云旋转交织融合炸开。咬住他脖子的齿松开。他被甩到沙发上。星云化作流星，拖开弧形的长长的尾。他挂住沙发的靠背。他趴伏着，脖子再一次被咬住。他被提起来。脖颈处撕裂一般。他又被丢下去。

像一只捕猎的野兽玩弄它的猎物。他再再一次覆上去。他将人类脆弱的身体整个罩住。他咬住流血的脖子。一而再，再而三。他玩着舔舐后撕咬，又去舔舐的把戏。他是无法被反抗的。他的身体撞在身下脆弱的躯壳上。他的性器嵌进臀缝。他需要做爱，为了活命。他刚巧硬了。

他又被拉起来。所有缤纷的颜色在他眼前调和又分离着旋转。世界一同旋转。他在另一个地方。这一次他落到了床上。布帛碎裂，从他身体上离开。手指划过他的背，沿着肌肉间的那条沟渠。接着是微凉的鼻尖。吐息嵌进他的背里。他被凿开。他感觉到疼。模糊、遥远、无所谓的疼。

贺兰静霆一下子进到了最深处。

谭嘉木惨叫，叫声却在喉头化成了笑声，磕磕绊绊。他不知道自己有没有发出声音。

影像声音气味都泛开了搅和在一起，多好。唯一的感官却刺破这幻觉似的障壁，作用在他身上。他因为魂魄和躯壳而痛苦，又因为最直白的性爱欢愉。他被快感烧到了指尖，每一下顶撞都将他抛到海浪的高处，又在下一秒落回原处，跌进无尽的痛楚里。

他靠这肉体的交合汲取生息。贺兰静霆又咬开了他的脖子，血液窣窣涌去，他却变得精神。

他在贺兰静霆松口时凑够去，勾住脖子，献上唇齿。他尝到自己的血。他的舌头舔过犬齿，与狐狸交缠。他被顶得很狠，一下下的，他将呻吟吐进黏合着的口里。

贺兰静霆嫌这个姿势麻烦，干脆就着插进去的状态将人整个翻过来。肉穴磨过他的性器。身下的人终于忍不住，仰高脖子呻吟，脚尖绷得死紧。

他趁机重重地插了十好几下，把谭嘉木压得弯折起来，双腿大开，暴露出臀肉间的穴，吞吐着他的东西。肉茎一次次挤进去，穴口磨得发红。大腿根的肌肉颤个不停，糊满了他进出时带出来的液体，流到肚子上，和谭嘉木自己分泌的前液混在一起。

他知道谭嘉木很爽。他也很爽。他知道他们是为了活着才做爱，为了魂魄什么的。本来应该是这样。

他故意抽胯，只剩肉茎的半个顶端还嵌在臀肉里，又快而深地插进去。谭嘉木被他插得发抖，他却又停下来，轻轻慢慢地动，让肉穴不满足地绞紧他，循环往复，把谭嘉木操得双眼迷离，吐息里带上哭音。

他在这个时候低头去吻。人类乖乖地分开唇瓣迎接他的入侵，任他搅动舌头，舔吻口腔，一遍遍吻到这个脆弱的身体不能呼吸。他中意这乖巧。被操到失神的谭嘉木有种惶然的媚态。

可他也清楚这是暂时的。

他想把这个身体每一寸都操尽，他想剥了这层皮，吞掉这身肉，嚼碎这副骨。他恨死谭嘉木了。但是他不能让谭嘉木死。性爱是退而求其次，他这样对自己说。

于是他放任自己沦落在肉体的娱乐中，不去想他失去了什么。

他不知道他们都是这样的。

贺兰静霆做了个梦。

他梦到了慧颜。

如浮光掠影般，初识，相知，她在月下与他说话，茫然无边的黑暗里，有个人类用声音温暖他。

许多次，一次又一次，他找她，他精心安排邂逅，不为别的。慧颜会爱上他，只有这一点他笃定。他是想让一切于她更美好一点。

他的生命那么长，却只能用那么短的时间去爱她。

他与她走过浮桥，他听她弹琴，她为他梳发，给他念书，牵着他去听雨声——共撑一把伞行过小道，雨水滴在一颗颗石子上，她笑得很开心，他也跟着笑得很开心。他趁着夜看她的睡颜，偷偷抚摸她的背，希望那朵花开得慢一点，再慢一点。

一次又一次，他去到相同的境地。

他看着她死。或在瞬息，或徐徐的。他无法阻止。他只能尽所能让她快乐。但这是多么无力。

——她的命数至此，都是因为他。

他又回到那个夜。他饮下新鲜的液体。他不知道那是什么，还觉得有些美味。

他初次见到光，以及色彩。他人容貌逐渐清晰，那一瞬间的欢欣盖过一切。

直到他问：“慧颜在哪里？”

青木茫然不解，能用一个人类换来一双眼睛，他觉得满意。直到贺兰静霆趴伏在地上，在众长老面前用丑陋的姿势呕吐，他才明白自己的儿子似乎是不请愿的。

但他不明白为什么。他只知道自己选定的继承人生平第一次反抗他，是为了一个人类。

他的愤怒绵延数百年，源于此。

而贺兰静霆跪在地上，他的手上沾着秽物，那是从他爱的人体内剖出来，又被他吃进口中的东西。他知道青木永远不可能明白。他看着火光所照耀的秽物里倒映出的自己的脸，破碎，扭曲，肮脏，充满愤怒。

那张倒影在火光下一烁，变成另一个人。

谭嘉木说：“我最恨的是你。”


	9. Chapter 9

谭嘉木睁开眼，左眼见窗明几净，风吹得纱帐摇摆，右眼见诡影幢幢。两个世界混在一处，叫他头疼。

他闭上眼睛，又睁开一只。

方醒的迷蒙过去，身后热度清晰起来。贺兰静霆睡觉得搂个什么，手臂箍着他的腰，腿勾着他的腿，缠得死紧。

谭嘉木挣了挣，没挣开。

贺兰静霆醒了，先低头看怀里的人类几眼，在他心口额头各摸一把，确认死不掉，这才滑到床下。

他随手抓起一件长袍披上，走出去。谭嘉木坐起来。他这边床头有新的衣服，新的眼镜盒，床边有新的轮椅，新的手杖。

贺兰静霆大手笔，干脆全换新的。

谭嘉木估计要是能换，他是很愿意把自己换掉的。

身体做过清理，留下的只有爱痕和有餍足意味的酸痛感。谭嘉木先戴眼镜，再穿衣服，慢条斯理，脚落到床下，连拖鞋都给他摆好了，新的。

他试了试，虽然股间不适，撑着手杖走起来比以前都顺畅。

瘸的那一边腿应该治不好了。治不好就治不好吧。

他走了两步，贺兰静霆折返回来，指一指他身边。

那里摆着一张镜台，典雅柔婉，像是古物，除了架子正中镶一块镜子，别的什么都没有。

谭嘉木在镜台前的椅子上坐下。他隐约能猜到镜台的主人是谁。

贺兰静霆走上前来，站在他身后，打开那只花纹精美的小匣子。

珠子光滑圆润，接着细细的链子，倒比匣子朴实些。

贺兰静霆将珠子摊在手上。

他从来没想过有一天会把媚珠给别的人。

手指拈着链条环过谭嘉木的脖子，人类的血脉搏动得比昨天有劲了一点，还是很容易就能掐断。

珠子从他手掌中滑走，落在谭嘉木颈上。

谭嘉木：“她叫慧颜？”

贺兰静霆：“嗯。”

他不奇怪。魂魄共生的过程中意识亦会交织，他梦见的，谭嘉木应该也梦见了。

想起昨天，觉得是不是也该问谭嘉木。

贺兰静霆：“她呢？”

镜子里的谭嘉木目光闪了闪。

“荆菁。是荆浩的妹妹。”谭嘉木说，“也是我的妹妹。”

谭嘉木：“我是孤儿。我爷爷收养的我。他白天要顾店。荆家和我家住同一条巷子，我每天在她家吃两顿饭。二饼、幺鸡、阿屁，都差不多。”

谭嘉木：“荆菁是我们看着长大的。”

谭嘉木：“她刚升到初中那会，我们升了高中，不在一个校区。有个三年级的追她，天天堵她下课，她不想让荆浩知道。后来荆浩还是知道了，翘课去堵人，反而被对方带人堵了。我们是偷偷跟过去的。五个人打二十个，让那小子直到毕业再没敢踏上一年级那一层。”

谭嘉木：“荆浩记了过，其实我们一起的，他一个人背了。那天我们聚在荆家，荆菁给我们拿药箱，然后搬了个板凳。她那时候才这么高——”

他伸手比了个高度。

谭嘉木：“站在板凳上，叉着腰，指着我们的鼻子一个一个骂过去，骂了半个小时。”

谭嘉木：“后来我爷爷走了。丧事基本是荆家办的，荆菁的外婆搂着我，说她家就是我家。荆菁攥着我的手哭。她就是我妹妹。”

谭嘉木：“后来外婆也走了，为这，荆浩考了本地的大学，我也是，幺鸡读大专，二饼、阿屁复读，都是。她是我们所有人的妹妹。”

谭嘉木：“那天她约我出去，说有事要告诉我。其实我知道。她喜欢我，阿屁喜欢她，我们都知道。说这些有什么用呢……”

他从镜子里看贺兰静霆。

“你有兄弟姐妹吗？”镜子里的谭嘉木问，又摇摇头，带着珠子一起晃，眼神垂到一边，“算了。”

贺兰静霆终于把链子系好，松开手，链子从他指间滑落。

媚珠撞在谭嘉木颈下，没有发光。

谭嘉木说得对。他不记得她，也不在乎记不记得。但他需要谭嘉木与他合作。他最好记得。

他的手从谭嘉木肩上撤开。谭嘉木撑住手杖，站起来。

谭嘉木：“要查下降头的人吗？”

贺兰静霆：“工地该清理了。”

谭嘉木：“荆浩准备接姓安的手里的地盘，我会要他闹得大一点。”

荆浩闹出动静，逼人动手，下手的地方会是工地。

贺兰静霆很满意，论脑子和行动力，谭嘉木实在是个不错的合作对象，要是能更听话点就好了。

他若有所思：“我是不是该把你关起来？”

谭嘉木挑眉：“你想天天看见我吗？”

贺兰静霆很诚实：“不想。”

谭嘉木：“彼此彼此。”

送谭嘉木回去的是修鹇。他猜宽永还没恢复，又猜修鹇已经隐约知道发生了什么。一路无话，修鹇戴了墨镜。

车开到楼下，修鹇说：“不送。”

谭嘉木下车，修鹇也下车。

修鹇：“别误会。降头虽然被贺兰大人打碎了，碎片可能会落进土地里，影响这里的地气。”

谭嘉木：“辛苦了。”

之前昏迷的人都醒了，贺兰静霆说他们的魂魄并未离体太久，会恢复得很快。谭嘉木把事情大略讲了一下，只隐去贺兰静霆他们的身份。阿屁几个听得聚精会神，时不时瞪个演，张个嘴，很是捧场。

荆浩趁谭嘉木落单的时候走过来。他看得见谭嘉木的脖子，上面有串珠子，还有新鲜的咬痕。

他叼着一根烟，没抽。荆菁天天念他戒烟，谭嘉木也不知道他是不是真戒了。

阳台外的远处，一群鸽子盘旋又落下，贼鸥乘着风尾随在后。

“要是……”有点软掉的烟卷在荆浩嘴角动了两下，没有声音，“……你可以走。”

谭嘉木摇头：“我走不了了。”

他把贺兰静霆逼回来，他又何尝走得掉？

这个局，无论他愿不愿意，有没有赢的把握，都得走到底。

大家休息了一天，第二天开始去收回细安手里的地盘。

细安吃里扒外，暗自勾结西区的大东，就是上次在众人面前拍桌的那个阿东。他对钟伯交的账一直是亏损，或者不咸不淡赚一点，其实颇有些油水。谭嘉木扫几眼就看得出来。

他说到做到，一行人很嚣张，接连三天，把原本属于细安的地盘全部收回，包括几条跑经的运输线——贺兰静霆说的工地本来也被细安掌控，原料、运输、安保，都是他的人，钟伯睁只眼闭只眼。

到最后一天，大东终于憋不住了。

他上门去拜访钟伯，钟伯又在下棋。

钟伯招呼他：“坐啊。”

大东坐在钟伯对面，有小弟过来倒茶。

钟伯在棋盘上走了一步，大东也走了一步。

大东：“你过得好惬意，有茶喝，有点心吃。”

钟伯从小盘子里捡起一块鸡仔饼塞进嘴里，一边嚼一边笑：“有人帮手，我当然可以享福啦。”

大东：“听说你投资了一块地？”

钟伯：“对，怎么？”

大东：“那里可不是你的地盘。”

钟伯：“我知道。不算社团的，是我的私人投资。再说，不是我的地盘，也不是你的地盘啊？”

两个人已经各自走了几步，看似正对着棋局琢磨。

大东：“其实以你的辈分，早就该做到爷叔辈，去享清福了，何必和年轻人争呢？”

钟伯：“你以为我不想啊？那是以前没有人可以接我的位子。”

钟伯：“不过我就喜欢和你这样的人下棋，水平同我一般臭。”

说着吃掉了大东一个子。

大东皮笑肉不笑：“下棋嘛，像你喝喝茶，吃吃点心，就是娱乐，何必在乎什么输赢。”

他的手改变方向，移到棋盘另一头，也吃了钟伯一个子。

钟伯：“话不能这样讲。下棋呢，确实不必在乎输赢，但是算钱的话就要了。”

钟伯：“有钱就有输赢。不只有输赢，还有生死。”

大东额上凸起一道筋，直跳。

这时候谭嘉木来了。

他拎着一个烧味店的袋子，站在门口，规规矩矩打过招呼。

钟伯让他进来：“买的什么？”

谭嘉木把袋子放在桌上：“烧乳鸽。”

又说：“师傅说长到这个大小是最好的，飞不高，飞不远，翅膀一折就断，随随便便就能杀掉，拿来吃正好。”

钟伯连声叫好，对大东：“一起吃啊。”

大东脸色铁青，嘴角抽了一下，将手中的棋子狠狠砸在棋盘上。

钟伯把鸽子头嚼得嘎吱响：“下棋不能走一步看一步，看三步不够，看五步不嫌多。你输定了。”

大东：“不走走看怎么知道？”

说罢拍桌站起，大步走出去。钟伯在后面叫：“后生仔腿脚不方便，不送了啊！”

谭嘉木目送大东消失在门外，转回头，钟伯对他招手：“来，陪我下棋。”

谭嘉木撑着手杖走过去，看了一眼：“不用下了。”

钟伯抓着一只翅膀，看谭嘉木三下五除二把残局走完，大东那边输得很彻底。

钟伯嘿嘿笑：“个衰仔，都说他输定了。”

钟伯：“我同他水平一般臭，知不知道他差在哪里？”

谭嘉木顺着他的话问：“哪里？”

钟伯：“其实下棋呢，不是看三步，也不是看五步。不是看棋，是看人。是人和人在斗。看得清人，就知道该怎么赢。”

钟伯：“你要不要问我，如果一开始就看到不会赢怎么办？”

谭嘉木听出他意有所指，笑一笑。

钟伯：“那就不要去入这个局。”

谭嘉木又笑一笑，没再说话。


	10. Chapter 10

谭嘉木打了个电话给荆浩。当晚荆浩在工地守着，不出所料抓到了人。

荆浩手底下已经有人了，细安的小弟有不服他的，也有服的。这件事不能声张，荆浩只带了兄弟几个去。

抓到的是个染红毛的小年轻，看着比阿屁还小，鸡崽子似的被二饼拎在手里，揣着一个布包，哆哆嗦嗦。

谭嘉木不便久站，靠在摞起来的预制板上。荆浩站在他旁边，举着从麦当劳买的奶昔嘬。

二饼唱黑脸，幺鸡唱红脸，兼以阿屁从同为小弟的角度出发，感同身受，声泪俱下，不一会就把红毛的心态搞崩了。

他知道的也不多，他老大给他这个布包，要他某时某刻偷偷埋在工地的某某方位，说是大东哥交代的，信任他才交给他办。

荆浩把奶昔吸到了底，吸管贴着杯底，空气顺着缝隙往里钻，咻咻直响。

荆浩：“打开。”

红毛在二饼幺鸡阿屁的环绕中伸手解缠在布包上的麻绳，手直抖，解了好半天才解开。

他撇掉绳子，揭开面上那层布料，怪叫一声。布连着里面包的东西骨碌滚下来，落在地上。

布的里层用朱砂画着一些符号，旁边散着几根还在兀自来回滚动的手指头。

真的，人类的手指头。晚上光线不好，断面有点亮的东西，大约是骨头。

红毛跌坐在地上，这会翻个身想跑，被反应过来的二饼一下掼倒在地。

红毛口中发出荷荷的怪声。几个人的脸色也都不好看。阿屁捡了根断掉的钢筋，想拨过来看清楚。

谭嘉木：“别碰。”

他拄着手杖走过去，走到够近，慢慢地试着蹲下来。瘸了一条腿，这个姿势不很方便。

确实是手指，已经不新鲜了。谭嘉木也不知道自己怎么判断的，他觉得空气里有股轻微的腐臭，但不确定是否是错觉。

他拉下眼镜，眼前世界陡然变幻，散落着的手指只剩轮廓，被一团浓浓的黑气掩在下面。

黑气翻涌滚动，还不时像伸出触手般溢出一小股，想从周围捕捉什么。

谭嘉木觉得头疼，戴好眼镜，一边揉额头一边拿出手机打电话。

打给修鹇。宽永在休养，贺兰静霆不喜欢这些天天在更新换代的电子产品。

修鹇说马上到。几个人不敢走，留在原地，红毛都快给吓哭了。

没多久修鹇到了，上来就说：“嚯，大手笔。”

仔细端详一阵，又说：“不是什么大事。”

荆浩对二饼使个眼色，二饼把红毛拖走，交给手底下人看起来。

修鹇绕着手指转了一圈，再看布里层朱砂画的符咒，评价：“手段挺阴，用手指头来厌胜。”

他拿之前阿屁捡的钢筋在手指上戳了一下。

“还是从死人手上掰的。”

谭嘉木刚才的那阵头疼还没过去，靠手杖撑着，一手摁着自己太阳穴，问：“会有什么效果？”

修鹇嗤笑一声：“家宅不宁，招惹是非，灾劫不断，祸事频出——都还没埋进土里，能有什么效果。”

他将手指都拨到摊开的布中间，堆在一起。

谭嘉木：“会有……”

修鹇打断他：“不会。”

说着打个不响的响指，堆起来的手指自动燃烧，火苗蓝汪汪的，由内到外，把骨肉皮都烧干净，又落到布上，烧掉朱砂符咒。最后剩一张普通的布，被修鹇捡起来塞到怀中。

几个人看呆了。只有荆浩问：“然后呢？”

修鹇不解：“然后？”

荆浩：“需要我们做什么？”

修鹇又嗤笑一声：“你们能做什么？不添乱就保佑了。”

二饼正好回来，闻言要发作，被幺鸡和阿屁扯住。

荆浩也笑，点点头，没再说话。

谭嘉木想走过去，刚迈出去一步，突然天旋地转，眼前夜景切割切割又切割，万花筒一样破碎闪动，像变成另一个地方。

荆浩冲过来一把将他架住，让他没跌个狗吃屎。

修鹇瞥这里一眼：“该动身了。”他本来就是来接谭嘉木的。

荆浩：“我扶你。”

他撑着谭嘉木的肩膀走到停车的地方，看谭嘉木坐进去，关上车门，目送车子远去。

车上，谭嘉木说：“事是我做的，他们没参与，也不懂我做了什么。不要迁怒到他们身上。”

修鹇没好气，又叹息：“我知道。”

谭嘉木往后倒在车座上，头又开始疼。后视镜里一个人站在黑暗中的荆浩越来越远，消失不见。

这几天谭嘉木都在贺兰静霆这里过夜，说不想天天见，还是天天见，还在同一张床上睡觉。不一定做爱。谭嘉木觉得贺兰静霆就是图个安心。

贺兰静霆应该已经从修鹇那里听说他头疼，谭嘉木一进门，就过来捧着他的脸查看。

贺兰静霆的手很大，他人爱干净又茹素，身上永远是清爽的味道。

谭嘉木不舒服，干脆靠在他胳膊上借力，被手掌托着脸，有点昏昏欲睡。

贺兰静霆把他仔仔细细看了一圈。谭嘉木困得上下眼皮打架，被贺兰静霆整个揽住，半抱着放在床上。修长手指以轻柔动作摘下他的眼镜，抚上他的双眼。浓浓倦意漫上，他昏睡过去。

他做的梦很乱，开始是人脸，然后是面具，和脸晃动着彼此重叠又交错，接着是街景，不熟悉的，图纸，又是街景，有人对他说话，声音清脆，是个小女孩。

是荆菁吗？

他知道不是荆菁。

他醒了，头疼没消，从一阵一阵尖锐的疼痛变成了钝痛，像条寄生虫盘在脑子里。

贺兰静霆说，狐族两魂，人类三魂，他补了谭嘉木的生觉二魂，剩下命魂是从别的地方找来的，还不能完全与谭嘉木的魂魄融为一体。

又说这是暂时的，好好休息就行了。

谭嘉木回到住处。这几天荆浩的行程照样排满，二饼幺鸡阿屁也散到各处。以谭嘉木的身体状况最好别出门，他只能一个人在家看电视。

幺鸡回来得最晚，满身喷香到腻的香水味，一进门就神秘兮兮地说自己打听到了一个大新闻。

他是交际花，出去姐姐妹妹叫一通能听到不少小道消息，他也爱干这个。

几人围拢过来，幺鸡神秘兮兮地说：“记得大东包养的那个女大学生吗？偷偷和细安在一起那个，死了。”

阿屁惊呼，谭嘉木愣怔。

幺鸡又说，这次更神秘，声音压得更低：“听说大东要从东南亚请一个很厉害的大师来看风水。”

阿屁说：“有多厉害？”

幺鸡立刻开始八一八。谭嘉木没听进去。他脑子里很乱，又疼，思绪和感官混作一团，嗡嗡乱响，又乱得搞不清是什么。

他给修鹇打电话，劈头盖脸问：“是你们做的？”

修鹇：“啥？”

听他讲完，修鹇说：“不是。”

谭嘉木胡乱把电话挂了。他知道贺兰静霆如果做了不会不承认。他不屑。但他又无法说服自己这完全和他们无关。

他问幺鸡：“那个女学生是怎么死的？”

“急病。”幺鸡答，“听说前天还在血拼。”

信这是巧合，不如信黑帮可以金盆洗手，死人可以复生，世界可以和平。

谭嘉木不再说话。闭上眼，脑海中翻起些莫名的画面，像跳帧的电影，高高低低的马路，还有楼房。

晚上修鹇来接他。贺兰静霆见他第一句话：“真的不是我。”

“我知道。”谭嘉木顿了顿，“对不起。”

贺兰静霆好像真的吃了一惊。

谭嘉木想自己也许是吓到了。他以为自己什么都不在乎了，没想到还是在乎的。

贺兰静霆把他往床上带。谭嘉木挺喜欢和他做爱，舒爽之余，情热时什么都不用思考，令人安心。

他们纠缠了很久，直到后半夜。谭嘉木醒时已经是晌午。贺兰静霆要去看一批藏品。修鹇把他送回去。今天阿屁没事做，蹲在小板凳上，好不容易找了个讲普通话的频道在看。

谭嘉木进门。阿屁赶紧招呼他：“快看，重庆有人抢银行。”

谭嘉木走过去，主持人字正腔圆，正在播报信息，最新消息人质十数人，劫匪戴面具，等等。

电视画面在现场画面和视频素材间切换，闪过几张街景，给谭嘉木瞥到，竟然觉得熟悉。

不仅是熟悉，还历历在目。

谭嘉木真的开始看到那条街道，那间理财机构，警车的声音，这一重现实与他所处的现实重叠，渐渐覆盖后者，跳动的画面连贯起来，人脸一张张晃过，辣味刺鼻，混着奇妙的甜腥味。

人声嘈杂似沸，阿屁叫他的声音却像很远。电视里主持人的话被捏扁又拉长了，说劫匪……西游记……面具……

他听到人的血漫到喉咙又被堵住，小喷泉似的一股一股往外涌，他听见呼吸声近在咫尺，他看见半椭圆的屋顶昏暗，热汽蒸腾，他仿佛触到了潮湿又辛辣的空气。

他的手臂被重量坠住，挥动时突然失去了重量，变得轻盈，漫天飞舞着的，又轻又美，那么美，请停一停。

腰腹剧痛，一切不再鲜明，反而如潮水般退去，不再回来。

他落入黑暗。

贺兰静霆看展品看到一半，听说谭嘉木昏倒了，匆忙把工作结束，该交代的交代好，又听说人已经醒了，在医院。

宽永载他过去。天色渐暗，他能看见轮廓，摇高的病床上有个人半坐半卧。

贺兰静霆走过去：“醒了？”

谭嘉木没说话。

贺兰静霆问：“身体怎么样？”

谭嘉木还是不说话。

贺兰静霆皱眉。他能听见谭嘉木的呼吸声，知道人类没有性命之虞，但不知道这是要做什么。

谭嘉木的嘴唇动了一下。

贺兰静霆俯身，凑近过去：“你说什么？”

冷不防一只手掐住他的脖子，谭嘉木整个人扑向他，借重力连他一起翻倒在地。宽永要上前，被贺兰静霆制止。

谭嘉木跪在他身上，低垂着头，双手死死地掐着他，其实也没多大力气。

人类说话都费力，说几个字就要停下来喘。

“你说过，我的命魂，是从别的地方找的，”谭嘉木一字一顿，咬牙切齿，“从哪里？”

贺兰静霆四两拨千斤般拨开他掐自己的手，说：“你不是已经猜到了吗？”


	11. Chapter 11

谭嘉木：“他是谁？”

贺兰静霆：“应该是你的血亲吧。”

谭嘉木：“他死了吗？”

贺兰静霆：“还没有。”

谭嘉木：“是因为我用了他的命魂？”

其实他不需要答案。他以前就对这些东西感兴趣，学过皮毛，最近更加花功夫钻研，是以知道命魂主前世今生因果，为祸福报应之牵系。失去命魂，命数会被打乱。也许抢案不该发生在今天，也许会发生，但不会死伤，也许受伤的人本来可以逃跑——都不作数了。

他命里不该在今天死。死了，是枉死鬼，但是没有命魂，枉死城查不到他的命数，只能滞留在枉死城内，一天天耗到魂魄散尽。

贺兰静霆：“是。”

谭嘉木发抖，他说不出一句完整的话：“还给他。”

贺兰静霆：“不要。”

他捏着谭嘉木的手，一把将人类抄起来放回床上，再一一掖好被角。他不会照顾人，但有种工匠式的细心，把人当成物件来对待。

他说：“况且也来不及了。他的命魂已经融进了你的魂魄里，不是他的，还给他也没用。”

谭嘉木陷在被子里，胸口发闷，浑身发冷，喘不上气。命魂原主重伤，他等于跟着死了一回，算上之前的车祸，就是两回。身体好不容易好了一点，登时被打回原形。

他的心口痛得要命，一阵阵地抽搐，也不知道是来自肉体、魂魄、或者他不如自己以为的那么不像个人。

谭嘉木：“是你计划好的？”

贺兰静霆摇头。

谭嘉木倒是相信他。贺兰静霆算不到这一步，他大概也不懂谭嘉木为什么在意一个与自己素昧平生的人。

谭嘉木却想到了在福利院的时候，那时候他很小，只有些模模糊糊的记忆，觉得自己不可能是孤单一个人。后来爷爷领养了他，又有荆浩他们，他就把这给忘了。没想到他真的不是。

宽永拿遥控器摁开电视。新闻正播到劫匪三死一伤，重伤者生命垂危，在送医抢救途中。

画面一张抓拍到的影像，伤者被塞进救护车里，隐约能看到轮廓。

谭嘉木一眼就认出来那像谁。

他的手被贺兰静霆的手掌整个包住，只剩手指有力气，动了一下。

谭嘉木：“救他。”

贺兰静霆没说话。

谭嘉木：“我要寻死，是件很容易的事。”

“你不会。”贺兰静霆这下倒是回答得很轻松，“你的牵挂太多了。”

他说得对。

谭嘉木以为自己是孤身一人，但不是。他以为自己没有什么可怕的，大不了就是个死，但不是。他只着想报仇，几近走火入魔。他死过一次，不在乎报应，但报应不一定应在他身上。

他连累了多少人，连他自己都不知道。

他想到钟伯那天说的话，一开始就知道不会赢，为什么还要入局？

他赢不了。贺兰静霆有时间，有资本，有耐心。他不怕死。但他能死几次？

贺兰静霆：“也不是没有办法。”

贺兰静霆：“我可以稳住他的魂魄。枉死城做事拖拉，我做一个假的送进去，等他们追究起来早就查不到了。我把他接到香港来，身体可以慢慢养。我不出事，他就不会出事。”

贺兰静霆：“但是我有一个条件。”

谭嘉木垂眸，听着，等着答应。他没有别的选择。他赢不了，但他的恨太多了，走到这一步，他回不了头了。

贺兰静霆：“我要去找慧颜，需要你配合，不要捣乱。”

谭嘉木：“好。”

落子无悔。

满盘皆输。

贺兰静霆的兴奋劲压不住，立刻开始安排离港计划，找什么借口，怎么骗过盯着他的狐族，谭嘉木该怎么配合。他走得匆匆忙忙，连修鹇一起带走，说会安排人来接手。

人倒是来了，不是宽永也不是修鹇，是千花。

她衣衫优雅，妆容精致，戴着墨镜和一顶曲线别致的宽檐帽，进屋才摘下，坐到床边，同谭嘉木一起看重播的新闻。

新闻播完一遍，跟进最新状况，重伤劫匪正在抢救。

千花瞥他一眼，从病号服领口看到半颗媚珠，没亮。

她带来了贺兰静霆的计划，他会假托是去为一批文物做鉴定，实则委托方的背后就是千花。医院那边，千花会安排人盯着，一有机会，立刻下手，狐族要把人偷偷运到香港并不难。她不知道贺兰静霆与谭嘉木那些事，还以为这一出是贺兰静霆想要强行为慧颜改命才闹的。

谭嘉木一一答应。

千花说：“你……”

她欲言又止，看着不亮的媚珠。媚香甜腻黏人，谭嘉木闻不到，她被熏得几乎头晕。

“……你有没有，想起来什么？”

谭嘉木摇头。这不算说谎吧？

千花苦笑了一下：“其实，你比我还可怜。”

谭嘉木不答。他们几个人的爱恨纠葛和他没关系，他是个局外人，莫名其妙被牵扯进来的。本来是这样。

这么一想，自己可不是比她还可怜么。

千花准备告辞，谭嘉木这才想起来幺鸡说的那些。

他等不及托千花转告，借千花的手机直接打给宽永，宽永将电话转给贺兰静霆。

谭嘉木：“大东从东南亚找来了一个高人，不日就会到港。”

贺兰静霆：“谁？”

谭嘉木勉力回忆，把幺鸡的天花乱坠吹一通复述了一遍。贺兰静霆听完，笑说：“这人要是真有这么厉害，就不会和我作对。”

又说：“放心，我会处理好再离开香港。”

谭嘉木放下电话。除了放心他也做不了什么别的。

贺兰静霆要他在医院住够一礼拜，谭嘉木没听。大东找来的高人第三天就到了，谭嘉木强行出院，阿屁推着轮椅跑得飞起，往尖沙咀的码头赶。

大东这次打的是给社团看风水去晦气的名义，各区坐馆均到场迎接。钟伯称病没来，叫荆浩来替他，明眼人都知道这是要给荆浩上位。

平时出门都要豪车接送的大佬如今齐刷刷在码头列队，一群小弟守在外围，路人纷纷避让。这高人得多有本事，好大的面子。

阿屁也站到外围去了，荆浩推着轮椅。两人视线相对，谭嘉木摇摇头，荆浩便不再问。

维多利亚港的海风吹拂人的脸，吹乱的人的心。谭嘉木凝视夜景一会，说：“我可能有个哥哥。”

荆浩过了一会才回答：“好像听我外婆提过。”

两个人都没再说话。

游轮终于呜呜鸣叫着进港，一群黑道翘首以盼，等来的却是个穿吊带裙蹦蹦跳跳的小姑娘。

吊带裙明黄色，衬她的深肤色，显得眉目灵巧靓丽，一开口声音脆脆的：“我师傅在中环码头下船了，说待会自己回酒店，不用等他。”

大东嘴角一抽，语气还是很尊敬：“白师傅可是去看中环的风水了？”

小姑娘摇头：“不是，他去兰桂坊了。”

一场闹剧，不欢而散，但谁也没发作。香港是聚宝盆，惜钱的人都爱信个什么，听到大师高人之类的名头，宁可当是真的，总比无端得罪了招来什么祸事强。

荆浩作为从小在无神论教育下成长起来的青年本来就不当回事，连之前的降头都没能让他动摇，推着谭嘉木回到住处，倒头就睡。谭嘉木倒是操心，贺兰静霆找人打听过这位姓白高人的底细，之后就说了一句：“没事。”

贺兰静霆的机票订在两天后，和高人同一天离港。

出发前夜，贺兰静霆把谭嘉木拖到床上折腾了一宿，说是就要走了，提前为二人稳固好魂魄。

谭嘉木任他折腾，反正再怎么相看两厌，性事的愉悦也不会减少半分。

第二天一早，千花传来消息，她已经到了内地，亲自布置人，准备动手。

谭嘉木算是打起了一点精神，被换好衣服放在轮椅里。其实他的身体好了很多了。毕竟他和贺兰静霆就是这样的关系。

修鹇要跟着贺兰静霆走，宽永送他，阿屁来接。高人那边最后一天才进入正题，“看风水”。

一辆白色沃尔沃载着高人出去了，不让人跟。各区坐馆聚在摆送行宴的酒楼，荆浩有事，办完再过来，谭嘉木由阿屁推着，与大东打了个照面，只见对方一脸得意，像已经得到高人助阵，把他们踩在脚下。

谭嘉木不当回事，但是耐不住心慌，让阿屁推他出去透口气。

正好沃尔沃姗姗来迟，缓缓泊在酒楼的停车位上。

谭嘉木估了下时间，贺兰静霆应该动身了。

闻讯而来的大东赶忙迎上去。下车的还是那个小姑娘，砰一声甩上车门，说：“我师傅说你委托的事他办不了，饭也不吃了，马上就走。”

大东愣住，随即慌了神，脑门往下淌汗，说话都结巴，求高人不吝指点，给他挽回的机会。

小姑娘伸手一指，露天停车场外烈阳无限好，这一头海面被映成金灿灿一片，那一头高楼连绵，如山势在半岛蜿蜒。

小姑娘：“你说的那块地，整个区大半是填海造的，地气不足，又在水口上，水势太急留不住财，只有一条越海龙脉勉强可取。”

小姑娘：“但是这些年陆续填海，原来的水口朝外挪到了最东边，减缓了水势。柏架与龙脊，是白虎与青龙，门前水聚，是朱雀，来龙自北，源于南岭，气韵不绝，背后还有大片山势做靠，万事俱备。”

小姑娘：“再看沿海一线，西边公园把尖沙咀冲过来的煞气引向东，东边做成了步步高升的地势将煞气抬起来，只差中间这块地完工，做个藏纳吞吐迎来送往的灵蛇引路，将煞气化为财气送到东边来，引向那块地，大好风水就成啦。”

谭嘉木听她讲了半天，都在夸贺兰静霆的布置如何精妙，造出来的风水如何好，却没说高人为何不肯帮大东对付他们。

大东也不明白，眼巴巴看着她。

小姑娘没好气：“做这布置的人气度很大，不拘泥小节，因势利导，顺势成形，借势而为。再有，公园是香港回归后建的，东边的地势靠几十年地产业发展得来，填海更是填了一百多年。手段这么高明，还能花这么长时间布置，我师傅说了，惹不起！”

说完扭头走了，留大东在原地发呆。

她走到一半，忽然瞥了看热闹的谭嘉木和阿屁一眼。

小姑娘蹬蹬蹬走过来，问：“是谭先生吗？”

谭嘉木不明所以，点点头。

小姑娘：“我师傅说，相逢即是有缘，他有三句话赠与你。”

小姑娘：“何为鬼？何为魔？地狱可破乎？”

说完蹬蹬蹬回到车上。高人不坐飞机，偏爱走陆路，脾气怪得很。白色沃尔沃开足马力，在烈阳下被晒得灿灿发光，绝尘而去。

谭嘉木心下大恸。

——何为鬼？

——何为魔？

——地狱可破乎？

他当然知道答案。

——人魂不散为鬼。

——人心癫迷为魔。

——执著为地狱。破其执著则地狱破矣。

他摇摇晃晃地从轮椅上站起来，让阿屁去找荆浩，自己拄着手杖往酒店外面走。他已经能走了。

海港景色光辉灿烂，白日有白日的美。游人如织，海鸥乘风起伏，对岸高楼林立，彼此映照，漾起粼粼波光。他自数国语言中穿过，走得很慢，影子被阳光压在脚底，小小的一片。

他走得恍惚，被太阳晒得发热，却自骨头里一阵阵地发寒。光鲜美景模糊了，欢颜笑语也好像一团含混的噪音。

他不知道自己在往哪里走。每一步都像踩在棉花上，是虚的。人群如此吵嚷，车水马龙不断，他却像什么都听不见，耳中只得嗡嗡声响，三句话夹在其间，往复萦绕。

人群裹挟着他，穿过马路，沿着大道上行。他看不清任何一个人的脸，光线亮得叫他头晕。路面被煮沸般冒着热气，烤着人。他脚下不稳，被推搡着跌进路边一间冰室里。

他胡乱坐下。天这么热，冰室里的人却很少，除了一个在墙边摇着扇看报的伙计就只有他与另一位顾客。

头顶吊扇吱吱响着转过一圈圈。

车辆行人闪个不停的广告牌，明明就在门外，却好像隔得很远，隔着一层雾，镜花水月，透不过来。

另一位顾客走过来和谭嘉木拼桌。

整间冰室都是空的。

来人穿着古怪，正当炎夏，她着一身繁复长衫，层层叠叠，坐到谭嘉木对面。

谭嘉木抬头看她，面容秀美，巧笑倩兮，生了一双温柔的眼睛。

他叹息：“慧颜。”


	12. Chapter 12

贺兰静霆坐在机场休息区的皮椅上。

修鹇在柜台办理登机和托运，行李箱放上了传送带，机器称重确认，打印凭证的纸张移出槽口，发出轻微的哒哒声响。

而他注意到了些别的。

在无数脚步与人声与机械声响和钢铁巨物的轰鸣中，有细小幽微的变化，发生在遥远得即将被他抛在脑后的地方。

像草原另一头逸散开的一缕死亡气味，像滴进亚马逊河支流中的一滴血，像山雨欲来前卷在满楼风里的一丝凉意，像万万里之外一只蝴蝶挥动了翅膀。

他回过头。

谭嘉木四下打量，冰室依旧是冰室，柜台后空空，唯一的伙计用报纸挡住了脸。

谭嘉木：“这都是幻象。”

慧颜摇头。

谭嘉木：“那是什么？”

他想她已经死了。转世轮回。但慧颜确实是死了。

他问得有点散漫。他知道有人设计了他，而他已经踏进圈套。他心里很乱。他不是很在乎。

慧颜还是摇头。

她伸手捏住他的手腕，手指柔软，但是冰凉。她牵起他，像没有力气，又让他无法拒绝，身体轻飘飘的。

靠在墙边看报的伙计终于放下报纸，看向他们。一张青白脸孔，谭嘉木有印象，是在社交网络上传疯了的面容，但他只记得其人化作一尊白骨的样子。

那目光瑟缩又阴鸷，叫谭嘉木打了个寒颤。

他随慧颜步出冰室，踏到大街上。满街人影幢幢，阳光依旧炽烈，却照不进人心。他皮肤炽热，骨头里冷得像冰，头脑昏聩，被人流包围，却看不清哪怕是一张脸。

人群挤挤挨挨，与他逆向而行。唯有慧颜牵住他，钻进里面，挤开一重重肩踵，行到路的另一头。

路边景色模糊得像沾了水的画，绽开毛边，交织在一起。人影也被吸进画里，成一幅缓慢又诡异的皮影戏。

唯一立在背景前的是个小姑娘，也作古代人打扮，面貌与慧颜有八成相似。

慧颜一手牵着谭嘉木，向她伸出另一只手。

小姑娘手中挎着个不大不小的竹篮，此时打开盖子，从里面拿出一支，递给慧颜。

慧颜又递给谭嘉木。

谭嘉木伸手接过。是一支金色的龙爪花，花瓣葳蕤蜷曲，颤颤巍巍，中心吐出白色花蕊，晃动起来便如昆虫口器般伸缩着。

慧颜终于说话了。

她说：“拿好。”

小姑娘冲他笑一笑，人群涌上来，转瞬从他面前掠过，小姑娘已经消失不见。

他由慧颜牵着，又回到路上。

这次人群自动分向两边，为他们留出道路。谭嘉木走得跌跌撞撞，他的手杖拉在冰室里了，慧颜的脚步又不曾停。

他将花握在手里，花瓣随着他的踉跄一颤一颤。

他问：“这是什么？”

慧颜说：“不是所有人都能看到这花。”

她说：“若有人对你笑，就是看到它了。”

谭嘉木这才发觉人群中间或有人看向自己，面带微笑，笑容祥和又颇有异。

他发觉自己越往前走，对着他笑的人就越多。他的脑袋愈发昏沉，只觉得两眼晃过张张笑脸，难以辨认，像是一张张刻了笑眼与咧嘴的面具似的，绕着他旋转。

慧颜仍然抓着他的手，就像他仍然握着那支花。他都不知道为什么。他清楚这里已经不是香港了，说不清是哪里，四周所见亦不是活生生的人。

这是个圈套。有人要害他，也是要害贺兰静霆。他知道。他大概正被往死路上引。

只是他实在找不出个理由去在乎。

贺兰静霆让修鹇把车飙到最快。行李来不及取回，他让宽永改日来拿。飞机票作废了，千花还在等他的消息，此去不成行，再去不知何期。

他脸色阴沉，墨镜挡去阳光，黑暗里他尽力感知媚珠的去向。

香江水中有物集聚成型。他早该料到，能够炼出鬼车的人怎么会如此潦草，必定一环套一环，而他竟然真的着了道。

——谭嘉木着了道，陷进圈套里面，除了媚珠与媚香让他与贺兰静霆还有一丝牵系，人竟像消失了似的。

车窗摇开一半，海风腥气扑鼻。贺兰静霆嗅得很仔细，是混合了淡水土臭的海物味道。

他细细地想，香江在出海口，本来就是淡水与咸水交汇的地带，是阴阳晦暗不明之处，容易滋长异物。

皿虫为蛊，晦淫之所生也。

谷之飞，风落山，亦为蛊。

虫在皿中而饲人，即以人为皿而蚀其中。谷之飞，米亦皿也。风落山，山亦皿也。

强死之鬼，其魂魄能凭依以为淫厉，是以亦为蛊。

阴阳晦暗不明之处可以为皿。横死之人的魂魄炼成了鬼车，被他所伤，大约是又杀了那个女大学生补上，再引入皿中。

有人在他的眼皮子底下养了这么大的一个蛊，还养成了。

晦淫惑疾。蛊的一半是含沙射影的蜮，所以有土臭味，谭嘉木怕是在海边被动的手脚，影子给沾到，着道了。

至于另一半，鬼车鸟形，雉入大水为蜃，而香江水脉中有龙气，这蜃还成了蛟属，谭嘉木就是被困在了海市蜃楼里。

他件件桩桩想得清明，但心头火烤似的焦灼没有减少半分。他不能让谭嘉木死。不管为了什么。谭嘉木不能死。他太久没有这样挂念过一个人，这把心肝肺串在一起炙的感觉叫他不适。

他只这么对过慧颜。这样心情不该分给另一个人，但他现下没法去在意了。

谭嘉木已经走出了很远。

他想自己正走去什么地方？执着太过，以致堕入魔道，所以他要去的地方是地狱吗？

他倒是想问，但这个慧颜大概不会回答，他也没有力气开口。几乎是靠慧颜拖着他才能继续走。

媚珠随着脚步击在他锁骨上，硌得生疼。

他说：“我走不动了。”

他真的走不动了，只要牵着他的手松开，他就能瘫下去。双腿像灌了泥，骨头又冰又痛，早该碎成一片片的魂魄本来就是勉强拢在一起的，沉在疲惫虚弱的肉体里颤抖着。

慧颜真的停了下来。

她回过头，似怨似叹，轻轻的。

“可你不是来找我的吗？”

她的语调那么熟悉。

日光西斜，照不清她的脸，光影变幻，她的面容倏而看起来似另一个人。

“可你不是来找我的吗？”

荆菁这么说道。

谭嘉木的心口一窒，似被重重锤下，过了一会才感觉到剧痛刺穿胸膛，痛得气都喘不上。

他痛得松开了手，急忙又去抓，眼前人竟然一转身没进人群里不见了。他追上去，不顾心似要爆开了那么的痛，不顾吸不到气，不顾站也站不稳，什么都不顾了，金色的花被他攥在手里，摇摇摆摆。

他追着一片衣袂或裙摆，一个在无边无际模糊脸孔中的背影。那是慧颜或荆菁？他不知道。那是假的，他知道的，假的又如何，追不到那背影，真的又有什么用。

人流在他眼前渐渐合拢，无数人影朝他挤过来，而他脚步虚浮，左突右撞。其实是追不上的，他怎么会不知道呢。他一直知道。他是放不了手。放得了手的人就不会踏到这条路上来。他走得好慢，道路不平，渐渐坎坷。他追得到什么？追不到的。

一张张笑面掠过眼前，偶尔有几张不笑的脸，他竟然能认得。

是荆浩、幺鸡、二饼、阿屁，是柳禾，是荆浩的外婆，是他的爷爷，是那个被他劫走了命魂的他的兄弟，吊着一双凶悍的眼，是细安，是那个他连脸孔都没记住的女大学生，是一个个眼含畏怕的人，是千花，是宽永与修鹇，是个他没见过的柔弱女子。是荆菁。是慧颜。

他的记忆与贺兰静霆的记忆又混在一处了，他看到了他觉得贺兰静霆会看到的东西——受他们牵累，卷进这中间来的人。

面容一张张，无一不是青白死相，也不看他手中的花，被人群挟住只顾往前走。谭嘉木想要拽住他们，又舍不得那个始终不远不近的背影。

他的五脏六腑无一不痛，每经过一张熟悉面孔便痛一分。他人所受苦楚，其中总有几分业在他身上，因果系于他身，叫他寸步难行，而他偏要前行。

他想贺兰静霆是不是也同他一样？

一条长路，不知道通往哪里，不燃起恨做支撑，或有些许自疑，这条路就走不下去。

他想他同贺兰静霆是一样的。

嘴上说着为了他人，其实放不下的是自己的执念。

累及无辜，轻贱人命，仍然一意孤行，为的是不要停下来，不要面对逝去的再也追不回，不要去承那一份撕心裂肺追悔莫及之痛。

他最恨的不是贺兰静霆。

是他自己。

贺兰静霆嘱托修鹇去与宽永会合。他们知道该怎么做，牧橭，象尺，柏枝，这些都不难找，准备好后照办即可。

他独自寻谭嘉木去了。

蜃境凶险，他怕对方不只要困住谭嘉木，还想将他引到别的地方去。

他从海边找起，蜮为他所慑，缩在海滩上不动。他顺着路一径找过去，终于捕捉到蜃境踪迹。眼看天色渐晚，干脆不再找，硬是在蜃境上撕开一个口子。

就像踏进一个平行世界，不过一步之遥，实则差得远。

他也料到养出这个蜃蛊的人会算好他这一步。果然面前是一条黑暗里光秃秃的路，他还看不见，凭灵力和感觉探出去，只觉得路仿佛没有尽头，两侧除了星点灯光外皆幽深冰冷，像是冥府。

他毫不犹豫地踏了上去。

硬撕开的入口在他身后闭合。他一路走去，道路依然向前，没有半点异动迹象。

他心疑又焦躁，忽然耳边听到一个熟悉的女声。

“可你不是来找我的吗？”

他的心猛地一颤，脚步自顾自往那个方向追去，全然不顾自己脚下踏着的是路还是幽深黑暗，也听不到别的声音，只去听他记熟了的那个脚步声，那一点点轻响。

其实他哪里不知道这都是蜃境里的幻象，哪里不晓得这正是为他准备好的圈套。

偏偏他就是会中这个圈套。

他跟着那脚步声追去，渐渐觉得脚底道路难行，身边也似有人，像正被人群推着往前走。

他走得很不顺，那脚步声也似近似远，总徘徊在不远处，勾着他似的。

又有另一抹感觉悄悄漫上来，时不时撞一下他的意识。

是媚珠。

然后他闻到香味，也听到了另一个脚步声，踉跄着，呼吸沉重，像下一秒就会倒地死去。

两种声音交织在一起，又泾渭分明。

他的脚步也踌躇起来。

谭嘉木的出气已经比进气少，他觉得自己是快要死了。不知道贺兰静霆见到慧颜没有？他希望见到了，又希望没见到。他们两个里该有一个见到自己想见的人，可是又何必呢，他都要死了。

而他竟然见到了贺兰静霆。

也没错，要说牵连拖累，他们才是彼此牵连拖累的头一号。只是这九百岁的狐狸凭什么谴责自己的良心，他该和自己走在一条路上才对。

他还在追着幻象里的荆菁，空着的那只手却鬼使神差地朝那个贺兰静霆伸过去。

贺兰静霆侧过头。

他不知道自己为什么知道谭嘉木伸出了手。

他亦伸出了手。

他的手在谭嘉木手臂下托了一把，转而将人整个搂进怀里。

谭嘉木早是强弩之末，整个人瘫倒在他身上，手臂垂下，一直握着的金色龙爪花从指缝间滑落，触地时化作人的手臂，迅速腐败，露出一截白骨，随即风化，碎成齑粉，被风一卷，了无踪迹。

四周人群也瞬间消失，包括脚步声与衣袂或裙摆，只剩下路与茫茫无尽的黑暗。

几点灯光照出他们摇晃的影子，叠在一起，倒像两个相依为命的人。

谭嘉木：“这是饿鬼道？地狱道？”

“都不是。”贺兰静霆答，“还不是。”

走得再远些就是了。造这蜃境的人挺阴毒。

谭嘉木闭着眼：“出得去吗？”

贺兰静霆：“我看不见。”

谭嘉木勉强抬起一只手，摘掉眼镜，用贺兰静霆借他的眼睛寻找蜃境的出路。

谁也没再多说一句话。

谭嘉木指了一个方向。

贺兰静霆托着他的肩膀往那里走去。

他比谭嘉木高出很多，这个姿势其实是别扭的，他还是尽力做。

因为这一条长路，他们都需要彼此才能走下去。

不论尽头通往何处，无人回头。


	13. Chapter 13

步出蜃境的一刻，贺兰静霆将谭嘉木抱了起来。

他们又回到游人密集的海港，贺兰静霆全不顾旁人眼神，低头先吻上谭嘉木的眼睛。谭嘉木的体力本来已经透支，又耗损目力，贺兰静霆尽量先补一些。

但这吻温柔得很，叫在海港边等了半天的阿屁一行人都刹住了脚。

只有荆浩大略知道谭嘉木与贺兰静霆的关系，不怎么惊讶，正推着轮椅过来。

远处修鹇与宽永并立，两个人一同点头，牡橭午贯象尺，可以杀之，深渊为陵。

贺兰静霆看在眼里，算是放下了心。养出这个蛊的人是个厉害角色，藏得很深，还掐准他命门般挑了这么个时机，不能小觑，不过他现下没空管这些。

谭嘉木软瘫在他怀里，呼吸微弱，竟然还能说话。

他还记得自己和贺兰静霆约定的事。说话算话，贺兰静霆去找慧颜，他不会阻止。

谭嘉木：“你走吧。”

贺兰静霆：“我不走了。”

既然知道了有这么一个厉害角色，他就不能轻易走了。

夜色渐深，灯火很亮，月儿弯弯的维港正中，海面忽然翻起一道白线，一侧海水平静，海浪轻柔，另一侧怒涛翻卷，一波波涌向海湾深处。

游客纷纷惊呼，掏出手机拍照的拍照，录像的录像，中间只夹在着几个老人的声音，喃喃地说着“走蛟”。

谭嘉木被贺兰静霆抱在怀里，半阖着眼皮见这奇景。他实在到了困顿的极限，肉体也好魂魄也好，都急需睡眠来安定整顿一番。贺兰静霆的手臂托住他的肩胛，还轻轻地拍着他。他知道这不过是假作的亲密，贺兰静霆所作所为都是为了他自己。但贴着他的皮肤是真的温热，手掌也是真的抚慰人，怀抱无比舒适，叫人沉沦，还有贺兰静霆望他的眼神，这狐狸桃花眼，看人总是深情缱绻。其实深情是假的，温柔是假的，关心爱护，体贴入微，都是假的。只是他太累了，没有心思去计较了。假作真时真亦假。

贺兰静霆说：“睡吧。”

那声音低且柔，如海风拂过。他闭上眼，缩在暖人怀抱中沉沉睡去。


	14. Chapter 14

贺兰静霆要离港去找慧颜，诸多事宜需要操办。他忙。千花手上有事。宽永还没有完全恢复。盯着谭嘉木一行的任务就全部托付给了修鹇。

这一天，修鹇报来消息，说几人行踪有异常。

之前谭嘉木趁他不备反过来将了他一军。贺兰静霆真有的有点怵。而且他不想临行前再有任何麻烦，让修鹇去查清楚。

修鹇再报回来，说荆浩的活动和往日一样，谭嘉木除了休息就是陪着他帮钟叔做事，或去和钟叔下棋。有异常的是另外几个。

再说得具体一些，那几个人正在港岛内四处跑。

贺兰静霆问：都做些什么？

修鹇：逛街。

贺兰静霆莫名其妙：逛什么街？

修鹇：模型店。

这下子更叫糊涂了。贺兰静霆想了又想。下一次谭嘉木来他住处时他没忍住问了。

贺兰静霆：你们最近在做什么？

早晨八九点，阳光绚烂又温暖。他住山顶，视野开阔兼清幽宜人，味道很清爽，能够清晰地听见细小的声音，看不见也不妨事。好比他和谭嘉木正坐在一张餐桌上吃饭。他喝着花和蜜打成的汁，听得出来对面没有几声碗盘响动。谭嘉木没吃多少。

他们两个互相提防也不是什么秘密。他问，谭嘉木不会在意。

谭嘉木还有一点笑出声：哦。荆浩的生日快到了。

贺兰静霆静静地等着他解释。

谭嘉木：他喜欢一个机器人的动画片，在收集里面机器人的模型。有一款他一直找但没找到，我们想找来当他的生日礼物。

贺兰静霆：很难找吗？

谭嘉木要解释，就得先说模型收藏是什么，再说这款机器人模型的珍贵，然后说中古二手店和网络拍卖价格差异的种种复杂。贺兰静霆对这些根本没兴趣。而且那些价格上的差异在贺兰静霆看可以忽略不计。

他干脆就不费口舌了，说：很难。

没想到贺兰静霆锲而不舍：难在哪里？

谭嘉木只好回答：贵。

贺兰静霆：多贵。

谭嘉木报了一个数字。

贺兰静霆觉得不贵。他当然不会把这句话说出来。

他放下盛了花瓣蜜汁的杯子，手指在楠木桌板上敲着，若有所思：如果由我来买呢？

谭嘉木没有马上回答。过了一会贺兰静霆才听到他的声音：不合适。

送礼是其次的。最重要的是心意，是他们这帮兄弟的一个想法，想让荆浩高兴。荆浩差不多把一个系列集全了，只差这一个。

他们来港来得匆忙。以当时的状况更加不可能带上什么机器人模型。荆浩的一整套收藏全部留在了国内，和荆菁一样，应该找不回来了。他们想送这个模型就是想荆浩重新开始做收藏，象征重新开始。

这么一想，让贺兰静霆帮这个忙也不是那么不好。

别的人要在意边界、尺度、看不见摸不着却背在背上的人情债。他们两个都曾经真心想置对方于死地却不能，这些反而是不重要的。

谭嘉木：也可以。

贺兰静霆不懂有哪里不适合，不过谭嘉木说了他也不便多问。他只是想让这一行人都好好地待着。他是真被谭嘉木搞怕了。以前他为了南方狐族没有少和人类起冲突，会法术的，有权势的，领兵领将有枪有炮的他都应对过。但他拿谭嘉木没办法。因为谭嘉木不一样。他们两身一命，谭嘉木和他的牵系太深，离他太近，防不胜防。

没想到谭嘉木又改口了。贺兰静霆更加不懂。

谭嘉木知道他不懂。贺兰静霆没有朋友。离他最近的宽永和修鹇始终是他的手下。他不需要朋友更不需要兄弟。这些人情细微处他不需要懂。他始终是狐狸，不是人。

谭嘉木：不过找我们还是会找。实在找不到再拜托你。

他还是补了一句：钱我会还给你的。

贺兰静霆懒得在意这点零钱更懒得说出来，点点头：我让修鹇联系你，他会去办的。

谭嘉木应了。早餐吃到此处。修鹇开车将他送回市内的住处。

贺兰静霆仍能嗅到空气里淡淡性事后的味道。不过他不讨厌这个味道，不去理会。

想到性事他又想起昨晚见到的谭嘉木的样子。其实不需要看见，他抚着谭嘉木就能感觉到人类又瘦了，本来那场车祸后谭嘉木的身体就一直没有起色，最近还越来越瘦。

过了几天修鹇报告说东西已经收到了。

贺兰静霆听完，让修鹇找荆浩来，不要让谭嘉木知道。

修鹇将人带来。除了谭嘉木其他人没有来过贺兰静霆的宅子。荆浩进门先四下看了一圈，嗤笑了一声。他的耳朵上别着一根烟，但呼吸和手指都没有烟味。他应该是不抽烟的。贺兰静霆觉得人类真的很奇怪。

贺兰静霆刻意挑了个晚上。他将墨镜摘掉，宽永做的隐形眼镜让他的眼睛看起来与常人无异。

他朝荆浩点点头：荆先生，坐。

荆浩在椅子上坐下。

修鹇去取东西了。贺兰静霆说：我有一件事想托你帮个忙。当然，不会让你白帮。

修鹇拿着东西出来，放在二人间的茶几上。

荆浩的眼睛里闪过一道精光，抬起头来看贺兰静霆。

贺兰静霆：这个模型就当作是谢礼。

修鹇从境外的拍卖网站上买来了模型。卖家言明两个一组不拆卖，强调另一个也很珍贵。贺兰静霆想荆浩既然喜欢这个自己这么送应该没错。

他们不知道荆浩几人找那个模型好多年了，一直在关注网络上买卖的动向。最近有一组两个标了天价的模型被人买走，阿屁还不敢在荆浩面前望电脑兴叹。现在荆浩看到这个模型，加上最近阿屁幺鸡二饼成天不见踪影，荆浩当然猜得到前因后果来龙去脉。

他把包装好的模型接过去。贺兰静霆满意，问：谭嘉木是不是不爱吃饭？

荆浩差点把装模型的盒子抠了个洞。

荆浩：你问这个干嘛？

贺兰静霆有些不悦，还是答：他太瘦了。

荆浩不知道为什么又嗤笑了一下，说：最近大家都忙，经常留他一个人。他不喜欢一个人吃饭，喜欢人多，以前吃饭的时候都上我家。

贺兰静霆似懂非懂，不过搞明白了要人多热闹谭嘉木才能吃多一点，不那么瘦。

送走荆浩，他谋划了一下，第二天给谭嘉木打电话。

贺兰静霆：你们准备在哪里办生日会？

谭嘉木：就我们几个，住的地方就行了。

贺兰静霆：我给你们找一个场地如何？

他报了一间酒店的名字。他还没有和酒店预订，不过也不会是什么难事。

谭嘉木：为什么？

他的猜忌如此直白。不过贺兰静霆也一早编好了理由：我会让钟伯说是他弄的。这样可以让他们为钟伯好好做事。

谭嘉木沉默了一会，说：那行吧。

贺兰静霆达到目的。修鹇最会办这些事，贺兰静霆让他去安排，一再强调要弄得热闹一些。

荆浩生日当天。

修鹇一直向贺兰静霆汇报动向。

也说不上是不放心还是如何，贺兰静霆也去了那间酒店，在高层订了一间套房。夜幕已然垂下，贺兰静霆坐在窗边的扶手椅上看着逐渐燃起的灯火。修鹇事先告诉了他安排，人还是谭嘉木他们几个，活动则安排了表演、电视游戏、卡拉OK等等，有专业服务人员。

修鹇还发来了视频。贺兰静霆看了只觉得吵，不过热闹是真的很热闹。

过一会修鹇给他发消息，说谭嘉木问他在哪里，想和他见一面。

贺兰静霆答应了。

不久有人敲门。贺兰静霆走去开门，谭嘉木跌进来。

人类明显喝醉了，颧骨快要挣破皮肤，覆着红色。他的头发是乱的，身上有许多种酒的味道还有香水味。修鹇请来表演的人里有女性舞者。

他跌跌撞撞，从贺兰静霆身边擦过去，走到房间中央。

贺兰静霆没有开灯。他不需要。谭嘉木的身形是以被窗外透进来的些许灯光映亮，不够清楚。

他在笑，嘴巴咧开，露出白色的牙齿，喷出带酒精味的气：谢谢。

贺兰静霆看着他。

头歪到一边。贺兰静霆发现他没有看过谭嘉木这样笑。

没有无奈、嘲讽、猜疑、等等，就是笑。好像还是开心的笑。

这样的谭嘉木他没有见过。

他走过去。谭嘉木的头渐渐抬起来，因为两个人逐渐靠近，他看着贺兰静霆的脸，还在笑。

两人几乎贴在一起。谭嘉木抬起两边手臂拍了拍贺兰静霆的肩：谢谢。

他只是为了说这句话来的。荆浩高兴，所以他也高兴。他觉得他应该向贺兰静霆道谢。只是这样。但贺兰静霆低头吻他的时候他没有拒绝。

酒精味的嘴巴好吻吗？谭嘉木醉了，不知道。贺兰静霆觉得不好吻。

他吻得很慢，很认真，让谭嘉木的笑慢慢融化在这个吻里。人类唤起了他的好奇心。为什么会这样笑？他觉得有趣。

吻慢慢加深，谭嘉木开始从鼻子哼出声音，拍在贺兰静霆肩上的手变成抓紧他的胳膊。

人类很快被吻得要没气了。贺兰静霆松开他。

谭嘉木大口喘息，被贺兰静霆圈住腰带着后退，坐在茶几上。贺兰静霆扳起他的下巴再一次吻他，然后吻移到嘴角，渐渐向下。

狐狸跪下来舔他的脖子，谭嘉木没有觉得不舒服。

酒精在他的身体里发挥作用，皮肤发热。贺兰静霆解开了他的衣扣，衬衣被拨开到两边，狐狸的吻在他胸口徘徊，一点点，嗅与舔。真的像动物。谭嘉木呼着热气。他很放松，手垂下来搁在茶几边缘。

吻再往下。谭嘉木本来还算有点肌肉，车祸之后接二连三折腾，线条早就没有了，肌肤贴着肌肤仍然能感觉到韧性。

贺兰静霆的鼻子贴上谭嘉木的侧腹，刮了刮，谭嘉木发出类似于笑的声音。

狐狸爪子从拉出来的衬衫下摆伸进去，绕到背后，往上，扶住腰。贺兰静霆把谭嘉木拉得更近，脸在人类的皮肤上贴得更紧。人类到现在还在笑，他不明所以。

但他也没有觉得不好。

他的手绕回来，把谭嘉木的皮带拉开了。人类模糊地说了什么。不过贺兰静霆不打算停下，他解开扣子，拉下拉链，内裤剥开之后终于看到性器，他已经很熟悉了，拿手指拨起来，张嘴咬住。谭嘉木哼了一声。贺兰静霆的眼睛往上，看他。没有灯，谭嘉木的脸孔并不看清，晦暗一片中人类只是轻轻地哼哼着。他的手甚至从茶几边缘抬起来抚上了狐狸的侧脸。

也许只是情欲与酒精作祟。贺兰静霆需要看得更清楚。他把人类吞得更深，用舌头抚慰着茎体上的血管。抚在他脸上的手指用力。谭嘉木托着他的头，拇指在他耳根摩挲。

他可以把人类就这样吸射。但他没有。他还没有看够，研究得不够透彻。而且谭嘉木太难闻了。

性器不难闻。天然的味道都不难闻。酒精尚可，是人工合成的香料的味道让贺兰静霆想吐。

谭嘉木肯定不懂这些。他被吐掉性器的贺兰静霆从茶几上拉起来，调了个面，被狐狸从后面搂着，一步步不知道往那里走去。

微微有些硬度的东西从后面抵在他腰窝处。谭嘉木知道那是什么。不过性早就不是他和贺兰静霆之间需要遮掩的东西。而且他被贺兰静霆搞得还挺舒服，性是可以的。

从起居室走进卧室，贺兰静霆从他背后伸出手拉开通往阳台的拉门。酒店最高的几层修成阶梯式，阳台上还学泳池的样修了时髦的无边际浴池。

水是热的。谭嘉木被贺兰静霆拉着手脚剥光，皮肤上的汗毛刚被冷风激起来，又落进浴池，一下子像被热水浸透了。

他落在了池边。再往外还有接住池水的水槽，但他看不到，恍惚间觉得自己趴在香江夜景的上方，像从天幕中俯瞰黑沉沉又璀璨的大地，再往外一些他就会一头栽下去。

背后贴紧过来的身躯搅乱了他的幻想。谭嘉木只是等待着性，没想到贺兰静霆先把他上上下下里里外外搓了一遍，又涂上不知道什么东西，滑腻腻的，再上上下下里里外外搓了一遍。

让他伺候着洗洗也没什么，但谭嘉木已经硬了，贺兰静霆洗得面面俱到，叫他难耐。

洗完又一径地埋着头嗅他，手指从背后探着他身上的缝隙，耳后，腋窝，肚脐，每一寸每一点都到了，连脚趾头都被掰开一个个检查过。

谭嘉木并不怕贺兰静霆把他当成物件而不是人。贺兰静霆又不是人，说不定还觉得物件比人好。

他怕的是自己的无力反抗。贺兰静霆摆弄他的动作精细又耐心，反而是他们之间差别的佐证，这激起了他本能的恐惧。

可他能做什么呢？贺兰静霆的手指已经滑到他股间叩开了他的臀，指尖沾着什么探进去，由浅入深，将肠道抹遍。热水跟着进进出出，不是操干，却将身体内部也被掌控的感觉强调得格外清晰。

谭嘉木害怕了。他一直都害怕。

同时情欲燃烧着，和使人迟钝的酒精混在一起缓缓地在他体内涌动。又一次手指伴着热水涌入又退出，更粗更硬的东西抵住他，进入。

一点点被打开，一点点被占据，自己的身体一点点接纳着不属于自己的部分，将之包裹住。谭嘉木在快感中无助。

性器抽出，热水从缝隙渗入，烫着肠肉，胯又往前拍到他的臀，性器挤进深处，热水被挤出来，他被推着抵在石头砌成的池壁上，立起来的乳尖摩擦硬质的石头表面。

他的手指虚虚地去抓浴池的边沿，又抓不住，被顶着一下下往池壁上撞。

池壁是看不见的，只有热水不间断地向外流泻。他总是错觉自己再被顶一下就会掉下去，并没有。浸在热水里的身体滚烫，露在水面上的部分又被从后面贴近的身体覆着。他也许在发出呻吟。酒精使他糊涂，性爱使他错乱，只有被粗硬性器插到深处的感觉无可辩驳。

昏天暗地间他模糊地感觉到快感正在腰腹处堆积。他想要释放，一半是快感催促，一半是盼望着释放后就这一切结束了。

穴口收缩，配合性器插入的频率一下下抽紧。性事的节奏一直不变，像只有谭嘉木在不得安宁。也许正是如此。

他觉得自己快到了，不自觉有些松懈，性器却从他体内抽了出去。

贺兰静霆搂住他的腰，肉茎的头部抵在谭嘉木背上滑了滑，往下没进股间，没有进入穴口，从他腿间插进去。

他的大腿被并拢，平时自己都甚少碰触的地方夹住性器，坚硬头部摩擦会阴与双球。不是被插入，却是被操弄。

瘦归瘦，他的屁股依然有肉，腿也紧实，贺兰静霆做得很舒服。

谭嘉木早就硬了。他也是。他们两个的阴茎不时碰在一起。

谭嘉木射了。贺兰静霆再一次把他洗净，从池水里抱出来，放在池边铺开的浴巾上细细擦干净。

谭嘉木刚高潮过，软绵绵的。这个时节港岛的夜并不冷，贺兰静霆还是用浴巾把人类包好。

他还没有射。谭嘉木知道还没有结束。他的脑筋清醒了一点，判断出来贺兰静霆不会这样就放过他。

贺兰静霆又走回池中。他一贯清洁，刚刚出了一层薄汗，拿不断换新的池水洗掉。

再一回头，池边人不知道什么时候没了，身后往卧室的门开了一条缝，溢出来一丝与周身温度不一致的风。

他竟然都不生气，反而笑了。拿浴巾仔细擦拭过身体再套上浴袍，然后他才从门打开处进去。

地板上还隐隐有水迹，他循着走过去，像个待破案的侦探。

水迹一路延伸到起居室。一支手机放在茶几上，谭嘉木正伸手去取。

贺兰静霆真的一点儿都不生气，但他有点恶劣的玩闹心，慢慢走过去。谭嘉木没看见他。他等着谭嘉木快要碰到手机的时候才弯腰抓住人类的脚。

手抓着脚腕一拽，谭嘉木整个被从茶几边拖下来，滚了两圈。浴巾松开，他倒在地上。

人类记载过这样的香艳情景。不过哪怕谭嘉木有那般机制多谋，贺兰静霆也不会被他骗倒。

他跪下。浴袍是松的。还硬着的阴茎挤进臀肉间。穴口早就被弄得柔软湿润，他直直插到底。

谭嘉木在地毯上颤抖。

地毯是羊毛的，不过是人造的，贺兰静霆尚可忍受。谭嘉木陷在地毯的绒毛里，一边腿被拉高，股间穴口被插得只能被动吞吐，大腿根痉挛。

贺兰静霆插得深，人类也因此颤得厉害。谭嘉木的眼镜早就被他摘掉了，因夜间他有视力，谭嘉木其中一只眼睛里的蓝色就不那么明显。

他俯下身去亲亲那只眼睛。眼球隔着眼皮颤动。

人类得到他的目识不见得会轻松。他让谭嘉木就这样闭着眼睛，自己深深浅浅地抽插。肉茎搅动穴道，他的手指拈着人类胸口硬起来的两个点，觉得谭嘉木讨厌归讨厌，又过于瘦，身体是很好的，尤其是做熟了之后。

他往谭嘉木敏感的地方摩擦，穴道就抽紧夹住他，肠肉把他裹得紧紧的。他强行抽出，便被往里嘬，再插入，来不及反应的穴道被破开，又软软密密地重新包裹上来。

他的兴致高涨，渐近顶点。谭嘉木没什么力气，只有不间断的颤抖和被他顶出的些许声响算作是反应。

他的玩闹心还没有退，重重往里一顶，阴茎根部胀大，卡在谭嘉木的穴口。

修炼的狐族性欲不旺盛，性交多是为了繁衍，于是保留了这样的生理构造。当然也可以不展露。

他就从来没有对慧颜展露过。他待慧颜永远温柔，他也不想叫慧颜见到他类兽而非人的一面。

谭嘉木都恨他恨得要命了，他也就不用在乎这个了。

谁叫他们两个是分不开的。

他知道谭嘉木有点可怜。被这样卡着不舒服。但他是不会可怜谭嘉木的。

他伸手撩开人类的额发，看清那张脸。情欲与痛苦在脸孔上混合。

谭嘉木闭着眼睛。他的嘴唇半开，却发不出声音。贺兰静霆射了，精液一股股击在他最敏感的地方，诡异又令人无措。他被弄得很爽，穴口被卡住的地方又是痛的，精液更是填满他，没办法流出去，肠道被迫吞咽。

他觉得已经很久了，贺兰静霆还在射。他的腿无力地瘫在地毯上，连颤抖都是被动的。他被贺兰静霆射得射了，快感和痛混在一起翻卷在他体内来回涌动，把他仅余的理智和清明一点点挤走。精液还在向他体内灌入。

贺兰静霆看着人类。不做控制时他可以射很长时间，这是狐族为了繁衍保留的另一习性。他抚上谭嘉木的小腹，那里面的肠道已经灌满了他的东西。如果谭嘉木是狐族，或者是女性，应该已经怀孕了吧？狐族重视繁衍，为此甚至可以做出不齿之事。而他们并不真的渴望子嗣，他们要的不是孩子，而是一条可以延续下去的血脉。他是个错误，因为人类肮脏的血混进了狐族高贵的血统里。青木是这样告诉他的。

于是他放开了谭嘉木。

阴茎根部的结消失了，没有完全退出，精液从缝隙间淌出来，和谭嘉木自己射出来的混在一起。

谭嘉木的胸口起伏，身体上全是性爱促出来的兴奋颜色，瘦得能够看见骨头的样子又显得惨淡。

忽然音乐响了。

贺兰静霆看过去，响的是谭嘉木的手机。电话图标上方一跳一跳的圆形图画是阿屁的脸。

他伸长手臂将手机捞过来，对着半睁眼睛的谭嘉木问：要接吗？

他当然是知道谭嘉木这个时候不会接。所以他是逗谭嘉木的。像逗猎物。像玩玩具。

阴茎缓缓地再度开始抽插。谭嘉木感到身体对此的回应。追逐快感是本能，他早已无力抵抗，贺兰静霆偏偏还要把手机晃一晃，再一次问：要接吗？

他不知道要怎么办。他不知道怎么陪贺兰静霆玩。他已经没有力气了。但贺兰静霆不会放过他。他们两个是分不开的。他又累又迷茫，他觉得这一切都漫长得没有尽头。他的理智已经沉下去，唤不醒，头脑昏聩，只想着摆脱。

他试着举起手臂，难以发出声音。贺兰静霆会意，将他抱起来。阴茎因坐姿进得更深，肚子里的精液向下坠，又在穴口被堵住。他发出一个闷哼，近似哭音。

他真的涌出了一点泪，也可能是生理性的。他勉力搂住贺兰静霆的脖子，整个人倒伏在狡猾的狐狸身上，像来投怀送抱的。

贺兰静霆还握着手机，屏幕还亮着。

他知道贺兰静霆要听的是什么。

他努力把自己的声音抓回来，变成字句，细细碎碎地说，一边被进进出出的阴茎弄出小小的呻吟。

谭嘉木：我，嗯，我听，听你的话。

谭嘉木：你说什，什么，我都，啊，都，都，听。

他在骗鬼。贺兰静霆一点不信。不过这样的说法是很让他高兴的。

他搂着怀里的人类，问：你会听话？

人类的屁股正吃着他的东西，嘴唇张开，舌尖溢出来一点，答：会。

他把那一点点舌尖咬了一下，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，姿态亲昵极了，问：我要你干什么你就干什么？

睫毛长长的，沾着渗出来的泪。眼睑半闭着翕动。颧骨到脸颊覆满薄红。这个人类无论什么时候都叫他火大，爱跟他过不去，这一下子取悦他，哪怕是假的，也够了。

贺兰静霆本来觉得自己不会被骗，此时突然明白为什么有些人明知是假的也会被骗。心甘情愿的。

他不喜欢被骗。不过只一下，而且双方对此心知肚明，更像是场交易。

谭嘉木：嗯。

小小一声，从鼻子里冒出来，更像是被操出来的。

贺兰静霆索要更多筹码：你会乖？

他把圆圆的臀往自己身上摁，进得更快，更猛。手中手机的屏幕已经暗掉了，被他拿着贴在谭嘉木背上滑动。怀中躯体因此愈发酥软。他还骗谭嘉木和他接吻，把人类吻得没气，下身与口腔一起被他搅动，眼角滑下的泪被他舔走。

只有问话的语气温柔，又得意，还有点他自己都没发现的心满意足。

贺兰静霆：会乖吗？

谭嘉木被他抱着插得点头都点不了，自己主动凑过来接吻，软着声音答：会乖……

再没有一点力气了。眼尾飞着红，整个软在贺兰静霆怀里，只能高高低低地呻吟着。

不过贺兰静霆问他话，他就答。

贺兰静霆：舒服吗？

谭嘉木：嗯……

贺兰静霆：多舒服？

谭嘉木被他一下下顶着，只能吐出单个的字：很、很……

贺兰静霆：是不是最舒服？

谭嘉木：没……啊，没……

他成句的话说不完，又怕贺兰静霆不高兴，支起脖子的力气都没有，伏在贺兰静霆肩上，断断续续，颠三倒四。

谭嘉木：没、没和，嗯，和，别的，啊，啊，别的人……啊……

贺兰静霆本来只是想看他费力答话的样子，听到这个答案竟然挺开心的。他想自己也是疯了。也许性爱太过赤裸，叫人容易疯魔。

他把谭嘉木放下，性器剥离穴口，发出啵的一声，原本被堵住精液汩汩流出，顺着谭嘉木的腿往下淌。

他把谭嘉木翻过来，拉起来，哄：站到窗边去。

谭嘉木哪站得起来，不过至少这一时他得按着说过的话做。

他往落地窗的方向走。其实哪是走，他站不起来，半走半爬。

贺兰静霆就这么看着，欣赏白色的精液顺着大腿内侧稍淡色的肌肤缓缓流到人类膝窝里。

谭嘉木捱到落地窗边，扶着大片玻璃，试了好几次，终于站起来。

他的双腿发颤，支撑不住太久。后面贺兰静霆已经靠过来，性器头部没进他臀间，插进去一点，但不再往里。

贺兰静霆：自己坐下来。

这并不难。谭嘉木早就没有力气站了。但他往下一点贺兰静霆就一样往下一点，最后他被贺兰静霆握着腰，双腿岔开，坐在贺兰静霆腿上。

他被挤在身后的身体与落地窗之间，整片胸膛贴在落地窗上。他的目识一半来自贺兰静霆，窗外灯火璀璨流金溢彩的夜景，他看来却是半人间烟火半幽冥鬼蜮。港岛弹丸之地，不知道藏纳了多少妖异。这里不就有两个吗？

他身前贴紧玻璃，再度硬起来的肉茎抵在上面，冰凉，后背挨着的身体却和他一样因性爱发烫。半冷半热，如他所见的世界，分裂又不得不说是一体。

这个姿势几乎可以进到最深处。他觉得每一寸都被性器摩擦遍了，仰高脖子。贺兰静霆掰开他的腿又往里进了一点，谭嘉木觉得连自己都要被从这躯壳里挤出去了，偏这姿势他无处用力，只能依靠贺兰静霆。

忽然脖颈发痛。贺兰静霆咬住了他。这个姿势让贺兰静霆爽快极了，被吃得又深又紧，兴致到了不自觉要在人类身上留下痕迹。他从谭嘉木肩上抬起头，落地窗映出他两只幽蓝的眼睛，如两蓬炽烈的鬼火。

快感极盛，谭嘉木很快被做到高潮，精液喷在落地窗上。

贺兰静霆抽出性器。谭嘉木立刻倒下。

落地窗上的精液正往下流。贺兰静霆抓着谭嘉木的腰把他摆成趴跪的姿势，一面再次进入，一面说：你把窗户弄脏了。

他的手抬起谭嘉木的下巴，手指勾出谭嘉木的舌头，牵引着碰到正向下流的白色。

声音低沉：你会弄干净吗？

谭嘉木不大清楚自己听到的是什么，只是顺着指示动作，乖乖答：嗯。

他被从后面进入的阴茎顶得一下下往前，舌头也一下下贴到玻璃，每一次便卷一下，吃掉上面的精液。他不知道味道，也不知道是什么，只察觉到玻璃的凉，还有上面倒映出的脸，半阖着眼，布满情欲，嘴唇湿润，沾着的白液混合涎水淌到下巴，惶惑，又妖媚。非常陌生。是他的脸。

他没有惊讶，反而又舔了一口，将一些自己射出的精液舔掉。无论他承不承认，这就是他。早在他答应贺兰静霆共分一条命的时候就是了。

脸庞靠近落地窗，舌头伸出来，倒影里的也是。舌头贴上玻璃，刮去白浊，和倒影里的舌头贴在一起。就如同镜像里外的同一个人在接黏腻又缠绵的吻。

这景象很好看。贺兰静霆又觉得不悦。他的手探到谭嘉木胯间，从穴口边掬起一些被挤出来他射进去的东西，在落地窗的倒影里一路往上，沿着谭嘉木的下巴将两人的精液一并塞进谭嘉木嘴里。

他恶狠狠操着谭嘉木的屁股，手指恶狠狠操着谭嘉木的嘴。谭嘉木乖乖地吃着，努力把精液吞下去，上下都是。

贺兰静霆被取悦，动作变缓和。他的手指拈着缠住他的舌头，拇指将溢出嘴角的液体一一抹净。

他俯下身去，扳起谭嘉木的头。他们接吻，有浓重的腥膻味，但他们吻得痴迷。

谭嘉木已经射了三次，盛着再多快感，这一次射出来的东西没有多少。后穴在高潮中收缩不停。贺兰静霆推他站起来，让他趴在落地窗上，又退出去。

他吻上谭嘉木的后颈，顺着背脊的沟吻下去，手指伸入股间将穴道里的精液挖出来。

谭嘉木知道他不是要清理。这场性事拖得太长了，没完没了的。他真的受不住。

贺兰静霆跪下在他后方，舌头顺着会阴往前滑，托住他的胯，将肉茎吸进嘴中。

谭嘉木几乎抽泣：不要了……

贺兰静霆将他吐出来一些，安慰他：最后一次。

说着又把他含进去，手指碰到阴茎根部，施了个小小的禁制。

狐狸说话就没有算话的。但谭嘉木无法反抗。

他又被圈着腰朝后倒，一边大腿扳起，站着，被缓缓插入。落地窗倒影里他靠在贺兰静霆身上，股间景象暴露，糊满白液，有些凝固，往下积到膝窝中成了一片。他已经无力，穴口却像不知餍足仍然拼命吞下性器，被操得发红，湿润。这具身体习惯了性爱，因为这是他，他们，活下去的条件。

他们交缠如同最最亲密的爱人，对彼此的身体熟悉，性器插入，穴口收缩，投契无比。实则他们想要对方死，想得不能再想了，谁对谁都心知肚明，又谁对谁都没有同情。非我族类，其心必异。

又知道不可能置对方于死地。因为他们要么同生要么共死。他们都不惧死，但不能死，于是相看两厌，又不得不相纠缠。

往常贺兰静霆想到这点就心烦，这时却有了点别的感觉。他总是在找慧颜，花上数十年数百年去等待与争取那一段短短的时光。而现在被他抱着的人类不是。他活着，谭嘉木就会活着。反之亦然。不用彷徨，不用犹疑，不用一个人消磨，或面对空寂，谭嘉木会在他身边，他只要安心地去恨和讨厌就可以了。

他也不必担心谭嘉木怎么想或怎么看。他们两个是分不开的。谭嘉木的每一滴血，每一根骨头，每一块皮肤都与他相系。他摆不脱谭嘉木。谭嘉木也会这样想。

谭嘉木确实是这样想的。

所以他们是一样的。

倒影里谭嘉木被抱着，只依靠贺兰静霆支撑，像一具被摆弄的空皮囊。实则不是。他的皮肤下爬满了情欲，全身发烧，叫他分不清楚是热是凉，只知道在被这股猛烈的感觉刺激，偏偏有禁制不能射出来。不断攀升的快感找不到出口，只好一再堆积并将他推向高处，高得仿佛没有顶端，叫人害怕下一秒即会跌落。

他被冲得直往上，身体不断收紧，却还在往上，快感一波比一波剧烈，他抽搐，停不下来，没有结束。

干性高潮往复循环。他瘫在贺兰静霆怀里痉挛，收缩绞紧的穴道也让贺兰静霆一径被吸到了高潮。精液射入他身体深处。这一刻他们是一体的。共同被性爱吞没。

而性爱牵系的是他们的性命与魂魄。

贺兰静霆放下他的腿，将头埋入他颈间。谭嘉木的头无力地侧到一边，嘴唇正好贴在贺兰静霆的鬓角上，从倒影里看像一个吻。

而后贺兰静霆将谭嘉木抱起来，去到室内的浴室。浴缸放满温水。他抱着谭嘉木缓缓沉下去，自己躺着，让谭嘉木躺在他身上，再一次慢慢地将两个人洗净。

谭嘉木刚才没有射精。贺兰静霆的手捏住他的性器，将禁制解除，然后握着他慢慢滑动。

贺兰静霆是想让他发泄出来，这样会轻松一些。谭嘉木懒洋洋地躺着任他动作。看似无能为力，其实何尝不是一种共谋。

贺兰静霆是狐族的异端。他大概不能算作是个人类。世界之大，他们都是异类，只对彼此知根知底，只能互相厌弃，所以也可以算作是同类。

一样执迷不悟，一样义无反顾，用恨支撑着自己向前走，却不知道会去向何处，不能回头也是不愿回头，不去想是哪一项多一些，盲目又执拗，两个同病却不相怜的可怜虫罢了。

他射出来，精液漫进水中，被水流带走。贺兰静霆亲他颈侧，从浴缸出来后将二人一起擦拭干净。

他被抱着放在床上，困顿疲惫至极。贺兰静霆躺在另一侧，搂住他。像较劲似的，他也勉力抬起胳膊，圈住贺兰静霆的脖子。

他们相拥着睡去。


End file.
